Cours particulier
by Nekotee
Summary: Grimm en pervers, Ichi en victime pure... C'est du vu et revu ? Mais l'inverse... Ichi en pervers et Grimm en saint... c'est moins courant ! Je vous propose une mignonne petite histoire où Grimmjow... se fait dominer par un Ichigo qui en a après son corps de dieu ! Et ce cher orangé est loin d'être le gentil garçon que l'on connait... (Fiction totalement OOC)
1. Partie 1

Bonsoir ! (oui vu l'heure de publication...)

Je n'ai pas publié depuis un moment... mais je vais corriger ça je pense...

Donc je reviens avec un GrimmIchi !

Ce texte qui d'OS est passé à Two-shoot (minimum) à cause de mon talent inné à étaler des fadaises...  
Le Lemon sera dans le chapitre 2 évidements !

Petite... nan **ENORME précision** : ce texte est OOC à presque... 120% ! Grimmjow et Ichigo comme vous ne les avez je pense encore jamais vu ! (mais surement imaginé !)

Sur ce... bonne lecture !

* * *

**Cours particulier**

Pairing : _Grimmjow __x __Ichigo_

Rating : M

**###################################**

_**Par une belle journée ensoleillée sur le toit du lycée de Tokyo.**_

- Renji, il fait chaud… Arrête de me coller comme ça… pesta Ichigo en écartant les bras du rouge qui l'entouraient.

- T'es chiant ! Pour une fois j'avais rien fait ! râla le concerné en reculant.

Pas découragé pour autant, le lycéen aux cheveux rouges observa une seconde son ami accoudé à la rambarde et vint se placer à côté de lui, entourant les hanches de celui-ci d'un bras possessif. À ce contact, Ichigo frissonna mais ne fit rien, jetant simplement un regard mauvais à son camarade.

- Renji… C'est bien parce qu'on se connait depuis longtemps que je te laisse faire ça, mais ne va surtout pas plus loin… Ou tu le regretterais vraiment ! siffla-t-il menaçant.

Renji savait bien que la menace n'était pas que des mots en l'air. Il avait déjà vu Ichigo mettre en pièce des bandes de 4 ou 5 mecs qui avaient eu le malheur de le prendre pour une cible facile, voire un derrière ouvert à toute proposition. Par précaution, il retira son bras pour le placer sur la rambarde, bien à l'abri du terrible rouquin.

- Ichi… Tu sais, je suis sérieux quand je dis que je t'ai…

« DRING ! » Le hurlement strident de la reprise des cours coupa court la déclaration du rouge.

- Allez Ren, on a cours là.

- Je…

- On verra ça plus tard.

Résigné, Renji suivit son camarade jusqu'à la salle de cours.

**###################################**

_**Fin des cours**_

- Allez Renji ! On se voit demain !

- Ouais, pas de soucis. Je te préviens, tu vas pas t'en remettre !

- Pff ! Le jour où tu me battras à la salle d'arcade n'est pas encore arrivé !

- Kurosaki-kun !

Lorsqu'il entendit le cri strident, Ichigo se figea et soupira. *Encore elle*

- Kurosaki-kun ! Tu… tu rentres ?

- Nan ça se voit pas, je vais faire mon marché sur le toit de l'école…

- Ah… Ah bon ?

- Mais non ! Bien sûr que je rentre ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse après les cours !

- Mais… Mais je sais pas, on pourrait aller faire autre chose…

- Non ! J'ai un rendez-vous de prévu là.

- Un… Un… ren…Rendez-vous… AVEC QUI ! s'excita la rousse, les yeux enflammés.

- Inoue, lâche-moi un peu… Je fais ce que je veux avec qui je veux.

- Kurosaki-kun !

- Inoue, tais-toi avec ça…

- Kurosaki-kun ! Qui… avec qui as-tu rendez-vous ?!

- Inoue, la ferme ! Tu ne m'intéresse pas ! J'en ai marre que tu me colles tous les jours ! En plus, ta voix stridente me casse les oreilles ! J'en ai marre !

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Ichigo attrapa son sac et se rua dans le couloir. Alors qu'il se pressait pour rejoindre le hall d'entrée, il fut arrêté par un professeur.

- Ichigo ! T'es passé à l'infirmerie ?

- Kenpachi-sensei ?! Euh… non…

- Alors tu fais demi-tour et tu vas voir le médecin !

- Mais je…

- Maintenant, grogna l'homme de deux mètres de haut.

- D'accord.

Trainant des pieds et pestant contre un professeur embêtant, Ichigo finit par arriver devant la salle de soins. Soupirant une énième fois, il toqua finalement d'un geste plutôt mou. Lorsqu'une voix grave lui répondit, il frissonna.

- Euh… Unohana-sensei ?

- Désolé petit, Retsu est en déplacement à l'extérieur, je la remplace pour le moment.

Avançant à petits pas, Ichigo savait que la situation actuelle ne lui plaisait pas. Se trouver dans l'infirmerie avec pour seule compagnie Muguruma Kensei, l'infirmier pervers, n'était vraiment pas ce qu'il voulait.

D'un geste lent, le professeur à la tignasse d'argent plaça la chaise du patient face au bureau. Désignant d'un doigt impérieux la chaise en question, il susurra quelques mots.

- Viens donc t'asseoir, je vais pas te manger. Alors pourquoi es-tu là ?

Sans cesser de fixer l'homme en blouse blanche dont les yeux semblaient le déshabiller, Ichigo prit place là où on l'avait invité à s'asseoir. Déposant son sac à côté de la chaise, il releva ensuite les yeux, pour croiser ceux gourmands de son interlocuteur.

- Alors… En quoi puis-je t'aider, mon petit, fit Kensei d'une voix chaude.

- Je suis venu pour ma jambe… Je suis censé faire un contrôle pour savoir si je pourrai bientôt reprendre le Kendo. Kenpachi-sensei aimerait que je participe au tournoi d'hiver.

- Je vois… Il va falloir t'examiner… Va donc t'étendre sur le lit là-bas. Je te rejoins tout de suite.

Méfiant, mais forcé d'obéir, Ichigo alla s'asseoir sur le matelas et regarda l'heure. *_Je suis sûr qu'il doit m'attendre… Je veux le rejoindre !_*

Lorsque Kensei revint pour l'examiner, le rouquin remarqua une chose étrange, l'infirmier ne portait plus de tee-shirt sous sa blouse fermée. Ou bien il l'avait retiré, ou bien Ichigo ne l'avait pas remarqué en entrant. Toujours était-il que là, le roux pouvait voir une bonne partie du torse musclé du soignant. Il devait avouer que l'argenté était plutôt pas mal pour quelqu'un de son âge.

- Allonge-toi, ça sera plus simple.

Allongé sur les draps, Ichigo observait d'un œil suspicieux le manège de l'infirmier qui ressemblait un à enfant devant un sac de bonbons. Lorsque l'argenté lui toucha la jambe, il frissonna mais se laissa faire, après tout il devait se faire examiner.

- Hum… ça ne va pas… Retire ton pantalon, je ne sens rien avec le tissu.

Docilement, le rouquin s'exécuta avant de reprendre sa position allongée. Cette fois, le contact des doigts fut légèrement différent. Ils couraient sur la peau, la caressant légèrement, palpant ses muscles et découvrant la forme de ses jambes. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais chaque fois que l'infirmier appuyait sur sa peau, il ressentait du bien-être et du confort, il appréciait d'être touché. Lorsqu'une main glissa ensuite sous le tissu de son boxer et que l'autre agrippa l'intérieur de sa cuisse, Ichigo se redressa pour protester.

- Sense…

- J'ai besoin de sentir toute la jambe… Jusqu'au bout… souffla l'argenté en rapprochant son visage de celui du rouquin. À moins que tu ne veuilles autre chose…

- Kh… Non… Rien du tout… Vous avez fini ?

- Non, j'en ai plus pour très longtemps…

Ichigo ne supportait pas de se faire toucher ainsi, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. Ce qui le gênait surtout, c'était le fait que son corps réagisse autant à cet homme. Certes, il se savait gay, et certes, cet homme était plutôt son type, vu qu'il les préférait bien taillés, mais là… il y avait déjà un homme qui l'attirait, alors se faire peloter par un autre était comme tromper le premier, même s'il ne sortait pas vraiment avec.

La main du médecin s'enfonça un peu plus dans son boxer pour venir recouvrir sa partie charnue. Il sentit les doigts tâter sa chair et retint son gémissement à temps, il ne voulait surtout pas montrer qu'il prenait du plaisir sous les caresses. L'autre main, qui lui caressait l'intérieur des jambes, se glissa lentement sous son boxer pour venir frôler ses bourses. Se mordant les lèvres pour se contenir, il était furieux de sentir son érection grandir.

- Laisse toi aller, c'est normal après tout pour un jeune homme comme toi… En particulier quand on a un si beau corps, susurra l'argenté en accentuant un peu plus ses caresses.

Là, Ichigo paniqua un peu plus et voulut se dégager, mais la poigne de l'argenté était beaucoup trop forte et il le maintenait sans effort sur le matelas.

- Oh, ne t'en va pas comme ça, je n'ai pas fini mon « inspection ». Il semblerait que cette partie-là aussi a besoin d'un traitement approprié, ricana Kensei en caressant doucement la verge dure de l'étudiant. Rassure-toi, je sais comment m'y prendre…

Rapidement, la main de l'argenté enveloppa la colonne de chair palpitante et commença à lui prodiguer une attention toute particulière. Immédiatement, le corps d'Ichigo s'enflamma. Il se redressa et voulu repousser l'infirmier mais son corps avait perdu toute force.

- Arrê…tez… Je… J'ai chaud…

- Laisse toi aller, laisse toi faire… psalmodia le soignant un sourire aux lèvres.

Cueillant le lycéen entre ses bras, Kensei continua de le masturber d'une main tandis que de l'autre, il pelotait la chair tendre du postérieur qu'il trouvait fort à son goût. Installant le rouquin sur ses genoux, il observa avec délice le jeune homme lutter contre le plaisir qu'il lui infligeait, et avait une terrible envie de capturer les lèvres entrouvertes qu'il pouvait voir.

- Sensei… Non… Je… Je vais venir… Je…

- Hum… Moi aussi, j'ai hâte de passer aux choses sérieuses.

Replaçant son élève sur le matelas, il l'immobilisa une nouvelle fois sur le lit avant de s'agenouiller entre ses jambes. Gobant la jeune verge, il dégusta la friandise avec gourmandise et ne se retint pas. Léchant, suçant, aspirant et mordillant la pauvre colonne de chair, il abreuva le jeune corps d'innombrables caresses. C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles Kensei Muguruma appréciait tant les infirmeries de lycée, pouvoir apprécier la vigueur de jeunes corps.

- Sensei ! Je… Aaah ! gémit le pauvre Ichigo en se couvrant les lèvres tant bien que mal lorsqu'il jouit, inondant la bouche de l'argenté.

Pantelant sur le matelas, le rouquin reprit lentement sa respiration en réalisant ce qui se passait. Il venait de se faire tailler une pipe par l'infirmier… Et il avait aimé ça…

- Bon, passons au plat principal maintenant… grogna le soignant en déboutonnant sa blouse, dévoilant un torse musclé parfait.

Si Ichigo fut surpris, il n'en oublia pas sa situation, si les choses continuaient ainsi, il allait se faire violer lors d'un simple examen.

- Allons, n'aie pas peur… Je ne te ferai pas de mal… au contraire…

- Ça va pas ! Ne m'approchez pas !

- Tu vas pas dire que tu n'as pas aimé ça…

- Je… Arrêtez ! Je veux pas…

- Tu peux crier autant que tu veux, les cours sont finis personne ne t'entendra…

- J'ai rendez-vous… Je dois partir !

- Allons, comment peux-tu refuser une proposition comme la mienne.

« **TOC TOC** »

Alors qu'Ichi allait protester, deux coups secs furent portés sur la porte de l'infirmerie. Sans être invité, la personne entra, faisant se figer les deux personnes déjà présentes.

- Sensei ? Vous êtes là ? C'est Hisagi… Je devais passer vous voir.

Jetant un rapide coup d'œil à l'état de la chambre, Kensei pesta doucement.

- Tss j'avais oublié, allez rhabille toi et rentre chez toi… J'arrive !

Incrédule, Ichigo vit l'argenté reboutonner sa blouse et essuyer d'un revers de manche le reste de la jouissance du rouquin qui lui tachait le coin de la bouche, avant de sortir pour accueillir l'élève. Une fois seul dans la pièce, Ichigo attrapa le rouleau de papier qui trônait sur la table et s'essuya rapidement. Il se sentait sale…

Enfilant son pantalon, il sortit rapidement de la pièce pour tomber sur l'infirmier qui s'afférait devant une boite. Attrapant son sac, il ouvrit la porte sans dire un mot et s'enfuit à toutes jambes sous le regard amusé de l'argenté. Avant de sortir, il avait pu voir l'infirmier glisser un préservatif dans la poche de sa blouse.

- Ce mec est un malade ! Même si je dois en crever, je ne retournerai jamais à l'infirmerie !

**###################################**

_**Presque au même moment, au bout du couloir.**_

Inoue ne se laissait pas abattre aussi facilement, au contraire après avoir pris l'air faussement choqué d'avoir été repoussée par Ichigo afin d'avoir le soutien des filles de la classe, elle s'était excusée et était sortie de la pièce. Elle devait poursuivre sa proie. Oui, elle désirait Ichigo, elle le voulait… Ou plutôt elle voulait devenir la chose d'Ichigo… Depuis ce jour où il lui avait dit qu'avoir une énorme poitrine ne faisait pas d'elle une princesse de cristal et qu'elle pouvait très bien porter une pile de feuilles comme tout le monde. Son charme ne marchait pas sur l'orangé, cela l'avait surprise ou plutôt, séduite.

C'était à moment-là qu'elle s'était découvert une sorte de penchant pour le masochisme… avec Ichigo bien sûr. Lorsque celui-ci lui jetait un regard méchant, lui parlait mal ou la repoussait… Elle adorait ça !

Voyant son prince à la chevelure de feu sortir de l'infirmerie, elle fut prise d'une violente bouffée de chaleur, le voir sortir de cette pièce la chemise défaite et le visage couvert de quelques gouttes de sueur l'excitant comme jamais. Incapable de se retenir, elle se saisit de sa très large poitrine et se pelota sauvagement.

- Aaah… Ichigo… Je veux que tu me rabaisses… que tu m'emmènes dans un coin sombre pour me faire tout plein de choses… Aaah !

Le visage rouge de plaisir, elle s'adossa au mur en haletant, son désir atteignait un sommet qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé… Elle devait se satisfaire… Et pour ça, retourner chez elle pour retrouver ses jouets.

**###################################**

_**Juste après dans le hall.**_

Jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, Ichigo grogna en voyant qu'il avait perdu une bonne demi-heure à cause de ça et pressa le pas lorsqu'il arriva au niveau des casiers à chaussures. Au moment où il refermait son casier, il vit une chevelure rouge bien connue apparaître à sa droite.

- Tiens Ichi, t'es pas parti ?

- Je devais passer à l'infirmerie pour ma jambe…

- Et ?

- Ben tout va bien.

Le rouquin se sentait un peu nerveux. Il savait que Renji n'était pas du genre à lui sauter dessus mais il se sentait observé et l'assaut dont il avait été victime il y a peu ne l'aidait pas à se calmer. Une fois prêt, Ichigo se redressa et fit face au rouge.

- Désolé j'y vais, j'ai un truc.

- Ouais, ton rendez-vous…

- A demain donc !

Sortant au pas de course, Ichigo se sentit mal en voyant le regard perdu de son ami. Cela le perturbait, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire, son cœur était déjà pris par un autre.

Franchissant le portail du lycée un grand sourire aux lèvres, Ichigo se dirigea vers le petit café sur le trottoir opposé au lycée. Ce lieu était fort apprécié des élèves pour ses prix abordables et surtout pour son agréable terrasse. Trottinant jusqu'à sa destination, il se surprit à trembloter en gravissant les deux marches qui permettaient d'accéder à la fameuse terrasse. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux et aperçut une chevelure bleu fort reconnaissable, son visage s'illumina une nouvelle fois.

*_Oh bon sang il est là ! Il est… il est… Trop magnifique !_*

Attablé sur la terrasse, une fine paire de lunettes glissée sur le nez, la monture bleue nuit se distinguant de ses cheveux bleus Azur, l'étudiant que rejoignait le jeune Ichigo était d'une pure beauté. Plongé dans ses notes de cours, celui-ci ne remarqua pas l'arrivée du lycéen. Ce faisant, le rouquin en profita pour déshabiller son jeune professeur du regard. Commençant par retirer les chaussures en cuir, il se visualisa en train de mordre la chaussette bleu ciel qu'il pouvait voir. Léchant lentement les pieds, son regard remonta ensuite au niveau du cou de l'étudiant, pour déposer un baiser virtuel sur la peau lisse et tentatrice. Plongeant son regard dans le col entrouvert de la chemise, Ichigo avala difficilement sa salive en distinguant nettement le creux des pectoraux de ce dieu vivant. Laissant son imagination s'envoler, il se voyait en train de mordiller le téton qui pointait sous la chemise moulante de son jeune prof, ses mains courant sous le tissu pour palper les moindres muscles de la bête. Lorsque ses yeux pointèrent plus bas sur l'entrejambe de l'étudiant, le souffle d'Ichigo s'accéléra une nouvelle fois, la bosse naturelle qu'il voyait faisant naître des dizaines de fantasmes dans son esprit. Il mourrait d'envie de savoir ce qu'il y avait dans ce jean trop serré. Enfin, le roux posa son regard sur les mains du bleuté qui, équipées d'un stylo, courraient sur le papier et noircissaient la page à une vitesse folle. Oui les mains, c'était sûrement le pire fétichisme que le rouquin pouvait se citer, mais il en était follement amoureux. Tout chez ces mains le faisait fantasmer, les larges paumes, les longs doigts fins et agiles, le revers sur lequel pouvaient se voir deux veines gonflées, Ichigo les voulait ces mains, il voulait les sentir explorer son corps, il les voulait partout ! Sur son ventre pour lui caresser les abdos, dans son dos pour le rassurer, sur ses hanches pour le posséder, sur ses fesses pour le soumettre, fermement enroulées autour de sa verge pour le faire jouir… Il les voulait ! Tout comme il voulait leur propriétaire !

- Ah ! Ichigo-kun ! Je t'avais presque oublié, ça va ? Tu baves là.

Ramené à la réalité par la voix grave et sensuelle de son fantasme ambulant, le rouquin rougit en répondant.

- Je… Euh… Oui ! Bien sûr ! Tout va bien ! glapit le lycéen en s'essuyant d'un revers de main.

- Bon alors, je paye et on rentre chez toi, les examens approchent et tu as beaucoup de matière à revoir pour consolider les bases.

- Bien Jaggerjack-sensei ! claironna Ichigo, des étoiles dans les yeux.

- Je… Je t'ai dit que tu pouvais utiliser Grimmjow… Sinon j'ai l'impression d'être un vieux, grogna le bleuté en détournant le regard, gêné.

*Il est adorable lorsqu'il est troublé !* hurla intérieurement le lycéen. *Il me suffit d'être près de lui et je bande déjà… Je le veux !*

Lorsqu'une serveuse passa pour apporter l'addition, Ichigo remarqua avec horreur que celle-ci se tenait très… trop proche de son Grimmjow et qu'en plus elle allait le plus lentement possible pour rester plus longtemps avec lui. Jetant un regard mauvais à la jeune femme un peu trop ambitieuse, il la foudroya du regard lorsqu'elle caressa avec évidence la main du bleuté qui rougit, troublé.

- A-allons-y Ichigo-kun, souffla-t-il en accrochant son sac à bandoulière à l'épaule.

Suivant docilement son prof, le rouquin passa près de l'impudente serveuse et lui glissa quelques mots.

- Pas touche, c'est une chasse gardée… grogna-t-il menaçant.

La jeune femme se retourna étonnée et rougit de confusion en apercevant le beau lycéen qui l'avertissait. Celui-ci n'en dit pas plus et trottina vers son bleuté qui l'attendait à l'entrée. Côte à côte, ils se dirigèrent vers la station de métro la plus proche. Nombreux étaient les regards à se retourner sur leur chemin et Ichigo était à la fois fier et jaloux. Il aurait hurlé de joie d'avoir pour lui seul Grimmjow Jaggerjack, le meilleur étudiant de l'université G. Il ne savait pas comment ses parents avait pu lui dégoter ce prof mais il ne les remercierait jamais assez.

Marchant lentement, ils formaient un couple atypique entre le lycéen orange aux traits fins dont l'expression heureuse rayonnait autour de lui et l'étudiant bleu au regard et au visage sévère, dont la carrure indiquait qu'il n'était pas que plongé dans les bouquins.

- Tu sais, cette semaine j'ai pu utiliser ce que tu m'avais expliqué en plus en histoire… Le prof a été surpris !

- Hum… C'est une chose qui aurait dû être dans le programme d'après moi, c'est donc le prof qui a mal fait son cour.

- Je suis content d'avoir un tuteur aussi doué ! Je suis sûr que l'entrée du l'uni G ne sera qu'une formalité pour moi ! lâcha Ichigo en souriant comme un bienheureux.

- Mais non… C'est rien… N'importe quel étudiant pourrait en faire autant… Il suffit que l'élève soir doué… répondit Grimmjow en rougissant légèrement et en tentant de cacher son trouble.

Cela frappa le lycéen droit au cœur et l'orange se mordit la lèvre de frustration. Il avait une furieuse envie de sauter sur son jeune professeur et de l'embrasser, mais se retint en se rappelant qu'ils étaient maintenant arrivés sur le quai du train.

- Grimmjow… Lorsque j'aurai eu mon diplôme… tu vas choisir un autre élève ?

- Et bien si on me demande, oui je le ferai.

- Je vois… soupira Ichigo alors qu'ils montaient dans la rame. Lorsque je deviendrai étudiant moi aussi… Je pourrai encore te voir ?

- Bien sûr, il est pas interdit de demander de l'aide à un élève plus âgé, expliqua le bleuté en souriant.

Sourire qui fit fondre le cœur déjà rempli de rose d'Ichigo. Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre en bafouillant, le train freina soudainement, emportant la plupart des voyageurs qui n'étaient pas stables. C'était le cas du jeune rouquin qui sentit son corps basculer sur le côté. Une poigne ferme lui attrapa le bras et le tira dans une autre direction. Avant qu'il n'ait pu se cogner sur qui que ce soit, il atterrit doucement contre un torse ferme et musclé. Relevant lentement la tête après le choc, il fut surpris de voir Grimmjow aussi près de lui.

- Ça va, Ichigo-kun ?

- O…Oui merci, murmura le rouquin sans quitter le torse chaud du bleuté.

Le train arriva alors à la station suivante et une horde de passagers plutôt remontés et pressés évacuèrent la rame. Le mouvement de foule ainsi créé surprit le duo qui fut sauvagement bousculé. Ichigo fut ainsi poussé contre la paroi vitrée du wagon, il n'était pas vraiment à une bonne place, mais il était en face de la sortie au moins. Comme pour le protéger des autres bousculades des voyageurs entrants dans la rame, Grimmjow se plaça derrière le lycéen pour faire rempart de son corps.

_**POV Grimmjow**_

Je dois avouer que la foule qui vient d'arriver me surprend un peu, certes c'est la période de sortie des bureaux, mais quand même. La masse de travailleurs rentrants chez eux est telle que je me retrouve collé contre le rouquin et forcé de le plaquer contre la paroi de la rame. Pas que cela ne me gêne vraiment, je dirais plutôt que c'est le fait de sentir son derrière moelleux contre moi et surtout contre mon entrejambe qui me trouble.

*_Oui, moi, Grimmjow Jaggerjack le déclare, je suis gay, je le sais, je l'ai admis depuis un moment déjà (depuis le collège je pense). J'en pince pour les garçons, plus ils sont mignons et plus je craque, on me prête un charisme et une prestance que je n'ai pas. Je ne suis pas le genre de mec dragueur qui saute sur tous les culs fermes et ouverts… Je sais que de nombreuses personnes aimeraient sortir avec moi, mais je n'ose pas… Je suis encore trop… immature pour ça…_

_Lorsque j'ai rencontré Ichigo, son visage jeune et innocent a été comme une flèche de Cupidon pour moi, il était la quintessence de ce qui me séduisait, il alliait tous mes désirs en un seul être. J'avais été surpris. Lorsqu'au fil des séances de cours je découvrais sa vraie personnalité, rebelle et enfantine, je n'en étais que plus séduit. J'avais envie de le garder pour moi, de le câliner et de le chouchouter encore longtemps. Je ne voulais pas qu'il plonge dans le monde des adultes, dans ce monde perverti et néfaste. Je voulais garder pur ce sourire qu'il m'offre à chaque fois que nous nous voyons._

_J'ai l'air d'un amoureux transi en disant ça, voir même un poil possessif, mais oui, je ne veux pas dégrader sa jeunesse. Je sais bien qu'il n'est que mon élève jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre à la fac, je suppose que nombre de filles doivent lui courir après, voire même des garçons, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il ait des soupirants, beau comme il est._*

Pour en revenir à la situation, j'ai voulu l'aider à ne pas tomber, je l'ai donc placé dans mes bras, entre la paroi du wagon et moi, mais je n'avais pas vraiment pensé qu'il y aurait autant de monde. La foule me pousse encore et encore vers Ichigo, si bien que je suis obligé de l'écraser. Je me retrouve complétement contre lui, ses doux cheveux juste sous mon nez. Pour limiter le ballotage du train, je place mon bras contre son flanc et ma main sous son nombril pour le soutenir, mon autre main s'accrochant fermement à la barre du métro.

- Ça va Ichigo-kun ? Désolé pour ça, mais on y est presque…

- Pas… Pas de soucis, Grimmjow-sensei, halète-t-il, le visage rouge sous ses mèches oranges.

Pour moi, le calvaire ne fait que commencer, il reste 2, voire 3 stations et je n'en peux déjà plus. Le nez plongé dans sa chevelure, j'hume son parfum et ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir envie de le goûter, il sent si bon… Son corps jeune et pourtant bien développé parait si chaud contre moi, son postérieur bien charnu me donne envie de le pincer. La flamme qui s'embrase dans mon entrejambe est telle que je suis obligé de me mordre les lèvres pour ralentir l'afflux de sang.

Nous arrivons à une nouvelle station, la foule reste dense et je suis sur le point de craquer. Le train repart rapidement et dans ma tête, défilent les secondes qui restent avant l'arrivée à notre station. Balloté par les mouvements du métro, je sens mon entrejambe grossir et durcir. Nous tanguons et les mouvements deviennent de rapides coups de rein sur sa croupe. Involontairement, ma main se crispe et s'accroche à ton tee-shirt, je sens ses abdos, chauds contre mes doigts.

Pour ne plus respirer son odeur envoûtante, je décale mon visage et regarde le paysage défiler à travers la vitre. Rien à faire, mon esprit est obnubilé par son corps contre le mien… Ma respiration s'est accélérée et j'ai chaud… Lentement, il se plaque contre la vitre, la respiration saccadée, de longs gémissements étouffés s'échappant de sa fine bouche. Je me penche un peu pour lui souffler à l'oreille.

- Tu es sûr que ça va Ichigo ? Tu es tout rouge et tu trembles…

- Ou…Oui… ça… va… ronronne-t-il à ma grande surprise.

Avalant difficilement ma salive, je rougis en voyant mon jeune élève se tortiller contre moi, les frottements de sa croupe contre ma virilité sont d'une obscénité sans nom. Je sens le plaisir jaillir en moi comme un volcan en éruption. Pour l'empêcher de bouger plus et pour ne pas atteindre une limite que je ne veux pas dépasser, je place délicatement ma main sur ses lèvres pour étouffer ses gémissements et le pousse complétement contre la paroi.

La bosse de mon pantalon, formée par ma verge à l'étroit dans sa prison de tissu, s'enfonce presque complètement entre ses fesses moelleuses. Je serre les dents pour ne pas grogner de plaisir et sens le jeune lycéen bouillir entre mes doigts.

- Désolé de faire ça, on est bientôt arrivés et tu bouges trop.

La main que j'avais placée sous son nombril glisse sous son tee-shirt et caresse le torse du jeune homme. Je me réprimande sévèrement pour tous ces attouchements déplacés et me sermonne de me laisser aller à tant de débauche sur mon élève si pur… Lorsque notre station est annoncée, je soupire de soulagement.

Relâchant lentement le corps bouillant collé contre moi, je me tourne et suis le mouvement de la foule qui sort du wagon. Attrapant la main du lycéen qui semble complètement retourné, je le tire vers la sortie en respirant lentement.

- Bon, déjà désolé pour tout à l'heure… Avec le monde, je t'ai un peu bousculé contre la paroi… Et… Je… ,je bafouille en glissant un regard gêné vers Ichigo. Je voulais pas que tu bouges trop, pour pas que tu te fasse mal !

- Pas de soucis… C'est pas si grave…

- Bon dépêchons nous d'aller chez toi ! On a des choses à faire…

- Quoi ? Mais je…

- Tu as des examens je te rappelle… Même si c'est le week-end, tu ne dois pas te relâcher , je fais d'un air très sérieux.

- Oui ! Oui évidemment ! Des examens !

_**POV Ichigo (retour à la bousculade du train)**_

- Ouch ! je lâche en me faisant bousculer contre la paroi du métro.

La horde de cols blancs qui se rue dans la rame m'effraye un peu, j'entends des centaines de chaussures claquer contre le béton. Avant de me faire écraser par les travailleurs pressés de rentrer dans leur foyer, un corps large se met en travers de leur chemin pour me protéger. *Mon professeur adoré fait rempart de son corps pour me protéger… Je suis comblé !*

Forçant un peu plus pour entrer dans la rame, la foule pousse encore et toujours, si bien que Grimmjow se retrouve plaqué contre mon dos. Lorsque son entrejambe vient se poser contre mes fesses, une puissante vague de chaleur me traverse. Alors que, je me fais douloureusement plaquer contre la vitre du métro, mon esprit déverse des centaines de bénédictions aux gens présents dans le compartiment.

Je sens ses cuisses fermes contre moi, la bosse de son jean s'appuyant délicatement contre le haut de ma raie, me faisant hurler intérieurement de frustration. Me mordant les lèvres pour ne pas gémir de bonheur, je manque de m'arracher ladite portion de peau lorsque le bras de Grimmjow vient s'enrouler autour de moi et que sa main se pose au niveau de mon nombril. Pendant une fort longue seconde, mon esprit un poil pervers projette toutes les façons dont le bleuté peut me dépuceler sur place.

- Ça va Ichigo-kun ? Désolé pour ça, mais on y est presque… me souffle-t-il à l'oreille, me poussant au bord du gouffre de la folie.

- Pas… Pas de soucis Grimmjow-sensei, j'halète tant bien que mal, mon rythme cardiaque ayant doublé.

*_Pas de soucis, c'est vite dit… J'ai plus envie qu'il m'enlève mon pantalon qu'autre chose…_* Mon érection, déjà bien réveillée par la présence de mon fantasme de prof, est maintenant sur le point d'exploser. Je suis bien content d'être contre le mur. Son nez vient alors se perdre dans mes cheveux, son souffle chaud et bestial caresse mon crâne et chatouille mon oreille qui menace de fondre de bonheur.

Plus le temps passe et plus je sens nettement son entrejambe durcir contre mes fesses. *_Il bande… Il bande !_* Je ne sais ni pourquoi ni pour qui, mais cela a pour effet d'embraser une nouvelle fois mon corps déjà bien chaud. Le métro arrivant dans un léger virage, les ballotements de la rame sont une torture mentale, chaque secousse force Grimmjow à me donner un coup de rein, me frustrant toujours plus.

Incapable de me retenir, je me penche doucement vers la vitre et y colle mon front. Ma respiration est saccadée, j'étouffe tellement j'ai chaud, et un gémissement s'échappe de mes lèvres, ponctué par les mouvements du bleuté. D'un coup, je le sens se pencher vers moi, son torse se plaquant contre mon dos. Sa respiration, bien trop rapide pour être normale m'indique que lui aussi n'est pas indifférent à la proximité des corps.

- Tu es sûr que ça va Ichigo ? Tu es tout rouge et tu trembles… me souffle-t-il comme pour me stimuler.

- Ou…Oui… ça… va… , je ronronne doucement.

Mes hanches me brûlent, mon érection me démange, mon cerveau ne réfléchit plus, j'ai la gorge asséchée, je deviens fou tellement l'excitation dégouline de tous les pores de ma peau ! Si je ne me satisfais pas un minimum, je vais en mourir… Sans vraiment le vouloir, mon corps commence à se déhancher contre l'être de tous mes fantasmes. Je sens son érection contre mon postérieur et cela m'excite au plus haut point, mon gémissement est devenu un couinement d'excitation. Je me sens comme sur un petit nuage.

Soudain, sa main libre vient caresser ma gorge, remonte vers ma bouche et palpe mes lèvres avant de les recouvrir, étouffant mes couinements. Le corps de Grimmjow me plaque fermement contre la paroi et son entre-jambe s'appuie sur mon derrière, la bosse de son érection s'enfonçant fort loin entre mes fesses. *_Il va me violer, il va me violer, il va me violer !_* Mon esprit semble alors atteindre le point de non-retour, mes yeux roulent dans leurs orbites tandis que plus aucune information cohérente ne me parvient.

- Désolé de faire ça, on est bientôt arrivé et tu bouges trop, me grogne-t-il à l'oreille

Je ne l'entends pas, je ne sens que mon corps s'affaisser entre ses bras. J'en suis venu à jouir abondement lorsqu'il m'a "pénétré" d'un seul coup. Mon visage est cramoisi de honte et de plaisir. Sa main qui caressait mon nombril fait une incursion sous mon tee-shirt à mon grand bonheur. Un filet de bave s'écoule du coin de mes lèvres et mon regard hagard se perd dans le paysage urbain qui défile lentement par la fenêtre.

J'entends à peine la station se faire annoncer et laisse mon professeur me tirer à travers la foule.

**###################################**

_**POV omniscient**_

Arrivés au seuil de l'immeuble, les deux jeunes gens saluèrent l'une des voisines de palier d'Ichigo, qui sortait faire ses courses, puis montèrent dans l'ascenseur. Si le grand bleuté gardait un visage imperturbable, il n'en était rien à l'intérieur de lui, il ne faisait que ressasser les évènements du train. À l'inverse, Ichigo, le visage rouge de honte, restait prostré dans le coin de la cabine, contemplant avec horreur son pantalon sur lequel s'étalait une large tache d'humidité constellée de blanc.

Il avait eu un orgasme en sentant son fantasme le coller et cela dans un train rempli d'inconnus. Il avait si honte qu'il n'osait pas croiser le regard de Grimmjow, de peur que celui-ci ne soit dégouté de cette réaction. Il utilisa alors son sac comme d'une barrière pour masquer l'étalement de sa jouissance. Arrivés à l'étage, ils sortirent rapidement et faillirent rentrer dans les valises entreposées dans le couloir.

- Ah ! Ichigo te voilà ! Jaggerjack-sensei aussi est là, parfait ! Il faudrait que nous nous voyions au sujet ce week-end.

- Ce week-end ? demanda Ichigo, surpris.

- Ta mère et moi devons absolument nous rendre au mariage d'amis et comme nous savons que tu dois travailler pour tes examens nous t'épargnons cela. Jaggerjack-sensei, serait-il possible que vous vous occupiez d'Ichigo durant ce week-end ?

- Hein ?

- Je… C'est que…

- Oh bien sûr, ce n'est pas dans le but de jouer la nounou ! Il sait se débrouiller ! C'est plus pour que vous puissiez travailler plus facilement avec lui ! Nous pouvons appliquer un tarif différent pour le week-end si vous voulez… Oh mais vous avez peut-être une petite-amie… Je me mêle un peu de ce qui ne me regarde pas…

- Je… Non, je n'ai personne… Et je veux bien m'occuper de lui ce week-end… Ça ne me dérange pas. Par contre, serait-il possible qu'il passe le week-end chez moi plutôt ? Ça sera plus petit, mais je serais plus tranquille en terrain connu.

- Bien entendu ! Je comprends que vous préfériez être chez vous ! J'espère qu'il n'envahira pas trop votre espace personnel ! Ichigo, j'espère que tu sauras te tenir !

- Ouais… Je vais prendre mes affaires, lâcha Ichigo en courant vers sa chambre.

Abandonnant son père et son prof, le jeune lycéen se rua dans son sanctuaire, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps.

_**POV Ichigo**_

Relâchant mon sac qui s'écrase mollement sur le sol, je regarde mes pieds en tremblant. Me remémorant les événements de la dernière heure, je me revois tout d'abord retrouver mon divin professeur au café avant d'aller prendre le métro ensemble. Metro dans lequel j'ai connu un moment d'euphorie intense lorsque mon fantasme m'a pratiquement violé habillé contre le mur. Enfin, dernière chose pour laquelle j'ai failli hurler de joie, l'absence des parents et le fait que je vais passer le week-end chez Grimmjow. Parcouru de spasme d'excitation, je me laisse glisser au sol en pouffant de rire nerveusement.

C'est comme un rêve qui se réalise. Caressant mon entrejambe, je me rends compte que le tissu est vraiment bien inondé. Récoltant le liquide visqueux du bout du doigt, je regarde la goutte couler le long de ma main, un sourire béat accroché aux lèvres. Cette honteuse jouissance est la preuve que Grimmjow m'a enlacé et collé.

Cet échange, court mais intense, a fait naître en moi une détermination certaine. Lorsque je retournerai en cours lundi, je serai un homme nouveau, je ne serai plus un jeune lycéen puceau. Je suis déterminé à partager ma première fois avec Grimmjow, quitte à devoir forcer le beau professeur, mais aussi quitte à me faire haïr par celui-ci.

- Je… Je le veux… je soupire en me caressant les lèvres, répandant ma propre jouissance sur mon visage rouge.

« **Toc, Toc** »

- Mon chéri, ton sac est prêt ? demande ma mère à travers la porte.

- Ah ! Non pas encore, je me dépêche !

Sautant sur mes pieds, je me rue dans ma salle de bain où je me débarrasse de mon jean souillé et de mon boxer qui est dans le même état. Ressortant comme une furie, je me dirige vers mon armoire et l'ouvre en grand. D'un œil critique, je sélectionne les vêtements les plus beaux et les plus aguicheurs que je possède.

Etalant un sac de sport grand ouvert sur le lit, j'y fourre mes vêtements sans trop les froisser. Y plaçant au passage MP3 et bouquins de cours, je retourne ensuite dans la salle d'eau pour préparer mon nécessaire de toilette. Sifflotant joyeusement, je range méticuleusement mes affaires dans une large trousse.

Lorsque ma main arrive au tiroir inférieur de mon meuble de salle de bain, je me fige et l'ouvre lentement.

Sortant le paquet de préservatifs et la bouteille de lubrifiant, je me mordille les lèvres d'impatience. *_Ce soir… Je vais hurler !_* Repérant une serviette qui traine dans un coin, je l'attrape et y fourre mon précieux trésor avant de revenir près de mon sac.

- Ichigo-kun ? Tu es prêt ? Il faut qu'on y ail…

Frissonnant à l'entente de cette voix rauque qui me fait bander, je me tourne vers la source et vois mon professeur sur le seuil de ma chambre. Son visage devient rouge en me voyant, il se détourne et claque la porte en bredouillant une dizaine d'excuses. Baissant le regard, je remarque alors ma tenue. Si mon tee-shirt est encore là, je me balade depuis plusieurs minutes sans aucun vêtement, trottinant les fesses à l'air. Réalisant que mon fantasme ambulant m'a vu à moitié nu, une longue trace blanche s'étalant entre mes cuisses, je meurs de honte en tombant à genoux.

Une fois mon sac terminé, je rejoins mon professeur dans le hall où attendent mes parents et je remarque qu'il ne me regarde pas, les rougeurs qui s'étalent sur ses joues le rendant plus séduisant que jamais. Mon lourd sac entre les mains, je me permets de le détailler une nouvelle fois et ne peux m'empêcher de le trouver désirable.

- Ah ! Ichigo te voilà ! Bon, Jaggerjack-san, nous vous confions notre petit. Encore une fois, je vous remercie d'accepter notre requête.

- Mais c'est un plaisir de vous aider, et puis Ichigo est un bon élève qui ne m'a jamais posé de problèmes.

- Chéri, soit sage avec ce cher Jaggerjack-san ! Je ne veux pas qu'il nous dise que tu t'es mal comporté ou que tu t'es relâché.

- Rassurez-vous, je veillerai sur lui très attentivement. Je ne compte pas le laisser tranquille ce week-end ! Nous n'allons pas trop perdre de temps et rentrer chez moi, pour ne pas dîner trop tard.

- Oh mais faites, faites ! Appelez nous s'il y a le moindre problème !

- Oui, c'est bon… je soupire en me dirigeant vers l'ascenseur.

Ecoutant Grimmjow et mes deux sangsues de parents échanger les formalités d'usage, j'appuie sur le bouton d'appel de la cabine en soupirant. Lorsque la porte s'ouvre, précédée d'un léger tintement, je sens une présence juste derrière moi. L'aura du bleuté m'enveloppe d'un seul coup, les poils de mon dos se hérissent, ma gorge s'assèche, mes mains se mettent à trembler et un feu intense s'embrase au creux de mes reins.

Le désir qui enflamme mon corps est insupportable, une faim insatiable, un besoin presque vital d'assouvir mon fantasme. Paralysé par cette aura animale et magnétique, je le vois passer devant moi, marchant calmement tel un félin sur son territoire. Arrivé dans la cabine, il se retourne et me fixe de ses yeux étincelants comme des saphirs.

- Ichigo ? Tu viens ?

Comme hypnotisé, je marche vers lui, je m'approche de cette bête et ne peux quitter son regard si sérieux, si envoûtant, si… dominant.

- Tu sais… commence-t-il en appuyant sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussée. Je… Je voulais pas tout à l'heure, j'aurais dû faire attention en entrant dans ta chambre… déclare-t-il, le regard fixé sur les différents nombres du panneau, une légère rougeur illuminant son visage.

- Non ! C'est moi qui aurais dû me dépêcher… et m'habiller… je murmure en rougissant dans mon coin.

- Je m'excuse aussi de pas te laisser seul chez toi, j'ai confiance en toi, mais…

- Pas de soucis ! je m'exclame alors que l'ascenseur arrive à destination. Si… si c'est plus simple pour toi, alors pourquoi pas !

*_Rater une chance d'aller chez lui ?! Plutôt mourir !_*  
Sortant du hall de l'immeuble en discutant de tout et de rien pour se distraire, nous croisons l'une de mes voisines, la pulpeuse Matsumoto. Son regard m'indique que Grimmjow rentre parfaitement dans son carnet de chasse et grinçant des dents, je la fusille du regard.

- Booonjour mon petit Ichigo, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? Oh ! Je manque à tous mes devoirs. Enchantée de vous rencontrer, je suis Rangiku Matsumoto, j'habite l'appartement en face du sien, roucoule la rousse en jouant avec son décolleté.

- Grimmjow Jaggerjack, son prof particulier pour l'année à venir, enchanté de rencontrer une si belle femme, déclare très poliment le bleuté.

Au vu du visage choqué de la jeune femme, il semble qu'elle ait elle-aussi remarqué. Durant le court échange, pas une seul fois le regard du bleuté ne s'est posé sur l'avantageuse poitrine de la rousse. Aucune rougeur ni de trouble, surpris, je salue Matsumoto avant de repartir suivi par le bleuté, la laissant dévisager l'homme qui a ignoré ses charmes.

*_Comment ?! Lui qui rougit pour un rien, a réussi à ignorer les charmes de Matsumoto sans soucis…_*  
Mon sac de cours sur le dos et mon sac contenant mes affaires sous le bras, je marche en ruminant mes pensées.

- Donne-moi ton sac, je vais le porter, souffle Grimmjow lorsque nous arrivons à la station de métro.

- Ah… Merci Grimmjow.

- C'est… C'est rien, bafouille-t-il lorsque nos mains se frôlent en échangeant les poignées.

Continuant de marcher à ses côtés, je ne peux m'empêcher de glisser un regard gourmand vers son torse. Sa chemise, partiellement entrouverte, est maintenant plaquée contre lui à cause du sac, moulant parfaitement ses abdos et ses pectoraux. Louchant sur les plaquettes de chocolat que je dévorerais sans modération, je les imagine sans problème onduler sous mes caresses, frissonner sous mes coups de langue, se contracter lors d'un orgasme ou même servir d'oreiller moelleux pour une sieste.

Lorsque nous arrivons à la station de métro, nous remarquons l'agitation des voyageurs présents sur le quai, signalant l'arrivée imminente d'une rame. Nous nous pressons donc pour ne pas la rater et, chargés comme des mulets, courons vers les portes qui s'apprêtent déjà à se refermer. Grimmjow saute rapidement dans la rame et me fait signe de me dépêcher. J'ai juste le temps de poser les pieds dans le wagon que la porte claque derrière moi.

- C'est pas passé loin… je murmure en reprenant ma respiration.

- Ouais, bon on a que 5 stations à faire.

Passant entre les voyageurs, Grimmjow va se placer entre la paroi et l'une des barres servant à se tenir. Adossé à la paroi, il resplendit, faisant exploser une nouvelle fois la flamme au fond de moi. À la station suivante, une horde de voyageur s'engouffre dans la rame et une horrible sensation de déjà-vu me traverse.

Comme prévu, bousculades et grognements énervés des personnes présentes. Lorsque les portes se referment et que la masse de gens s'immobilise enfin, je me retrouve compressé entre plusieurs dos. Mal à l'aise, je cherche du regard le bleuté, qui se trouve en réalité face à moi mais de dos, à moitié caché par une autre personne.

Quittant sa chevelure des yeux, je descends un peu pour observer son visage, je ne le vois que de profil vu qu'il tourne légèrement la tête, mais c'est amplement suffisant pour admirer ses traits fins. Il me dévoile un visage sérieux et songeur que j'ai rarement vu, comme s'il réfléchissait à un dilemme auquel il devait faire face. Son regard est perçant et sa bouche à peine entrouverte, comme s'il murmurait quelque chose.

Faisant glisser mon regard le long de son dos, je m'extasie en voyant les puissants muscles de son dos apparaître, moulés par la chemise. Arrivé au niveau du pantalon, je me mords les lèvres en détaillant le postérieur de la bête. Rond, ferme, lisse et à l'étroit dans son jean moulant, il est une friandise mise sous le nez d'un gourmand. Se tenant à l'une des barres de la paroi, il est sans défense… Un léger tintement résonne et je le vois sortir son téléphone portable pour consulter le mail reçu.

Après un rapide coup d'œil autour de moi, je remarque que personne n'est en mesure de voir ce que je fais. Inspirant lentement, je tends la main vers le tissu tendu. Lorsque je pose la main sur la fesse du bleuté, je le sens sursauter et se raidir mais malheureusement pour lui, la foule l'empêche de se retourner ou de se défendre. Le toucher est euphorisant, doux et moelleux, et je pince doucement la chair pour tâter de ce fessier musclé. Prenant la fesse à pleine main, j'entame un léger mouvement en rond pour caresser ce galbe divin.

La bave aux lèvres, je relève les yeux et le vois rougir de honte et de colère en agrippant la barre, sa main blanchit vu la force avec laquelle il serre le pauvre morceau de métal. Soudainement affamé de découverte, je tends ma main libre pour attraper la deuxième fesse et lui prodiguer le même soin, mais je me rends compte que je n'y arriverai pas sans me faire remarquer. Mes doigts dansent sur le tissu tendu, ils glissent, caressent, tâtent, malaxent et pétrissent cette chair emballée.

Je sais que je lui fais du bien, par le simple fait de le voir haleter. Son visage écarlate fait ressortir un peu plus sa chevelure bleue et il se mord les lèvres pour ne pas soupirer de bien être face à mes caresses. Envouté par ce visage soumis chez un être pourtant si dominant extérieurement, je laisse ma main vagabonder plus haut. Glissant sous la chemise, mes doigts caressent lentement le creux de son dos, le forçant à se cambrer un peu. Il n'aime pas ça et cela ne m'incite point à arrêter.

Flattant sa hanche, je laisse ma main ramper plus bas cette fois, chatouillant et gratouillant la peau. Arrivé au niveau de l'élastique du sous-vêtement, mon index soulève le tissu puis plonge directement dessous, ouvrant une voie vers la chair du postérieur. Cette fois, le corps de Grimmjow est pris d'un petit spasme de surprise et je le sens gigoter un peu plus. À peine ma main a-t-elle commencé à caresser le haut de sa raie que je vois la main du bleuté se glisser dans son dos pour attraper celle qui l'agresse.

D'un geste vif, je la retire et la glisse dans ma poche, avant de reculer lentement entre les voyageurs présents. Juste après, je vois la panthère se retourner complétement et balayer l'assistance pour trouver le fautif. Son visage encore rouge et couvert de sueur, montre qu'il a souffert de plaisir et jetant un rapide coup d'œil en bas, je vois que mon sac cache la majeure partie de son entrejambe mais sur le côté, sous la poche, je peux voir le bout d'une longue bosse.

Me mordant les lèvres jusqu'au sang, je me retiens de lui sauter dessus et de l'embrasser. Lorsque son regard croise le mien, je souris et lui renvoie un regard innocent. Comme pris en faute lors d'une séance de pelotage, il détourne les yeux. Notre station annoncée et le train ralentissant à l'approche du quai, nous nous dirigeons tant bien que mal vers la porte. Une fois sortis, il me fait signe de le suivre hors de la station, ce que je fais sans broncher.

- Grimmjow, ça va ? Ton visage est rouge… je susurre, machiavélique.

- Trop de monde… Trop chaud… C'est tout, grogne-t-il en se mordant les lèvres.

Marchant rapidement dans les rues, nous arrivons bientôt devant un immeuble plutôt récent. En entrant dans le hall, nous croisons d'autres étudiants qui saluent Grimmjow. Empruntant les escaliers nous arrivons au premier étage, où nous tombons sur deux nouvelles personnes.

- Hé ! Grimmjow, tu pourrais sortir le nez de tes bouquins et venir t'amuser à la soirée de ce soir, non ?

- Nnoitra, tu sais bien que ça m'intéresse pas, surtout si c'est pour finir dans un coin, acculé par une horde de furies, déclare le bleuté sans s'arrêter.

- Comment un mec peut râler alors qu'il se fait courser par des dizaines de filles… T'es vraiment bizarre toi ! T'es qui, la citrouille ?! m'aboie-t-il dessus.

Surpris, je sursaute et le fixe. Ses longs cheveux noirs de jais sont retenus en un chignon, ce qui aurait dû lui donner un air féminin, et pourtant cela ajoute plutôt une force et une puissance à cet être. Nnoitra vu que c'est son nom, a les traits fins et un corps bien proportionné pour sa taille. Ses yeux perçant semblent voir en moi et je suis presque paralysé lorsqu'il fait un pas vers moi. À ses côtés, un jeune homme portant un cache-œil et une serviette, observe la scène en silence.

- Tu le touches pas, Nnoitra, il est sous ma responsabilité, gronde la voix envoûtante du bleuté dans mon dos.

Lorsqu'il pose sa main sur mon épaule, je sens un bien-être m'envahir, je me sens protégé et complétement intouchable. Le grand brun recule d'un coup et nous dévisage.

- Je vois… Tu fais dans le plus jeune que toi et un mec en plus… Je savais que tu étais taré !

- Nnoi ! T'es lourd à la fin ! Tu peux arrêter deux minutes de faire chier le monde ! Je te jure que ça vaudrait toute les B.A. du monde ! hurle une voix plus aigüe dans le dos dudit Nnoitra.

- La ferme Nel ! J'y peux rien si l'autre taré choisit de se taper des gamins !

- Va-t'en ! Sors ! File ! C'est pas ton étage en plus ! fait la voix féminine en tapant son talon au sol.

- C'est bon… Calme-toi ! J'ai pas assassiné quelqu'un encore !

- Nan, mais moi je pourrais le faire si tu disparais pas !

- Ça va, j'y vais… Tesla, on s'arrache…

- Bien, monsieur.

Pestant et grognant, Nnoitra se dirige vers les escaliers, suivi de son ombre vivante. L'énervée se tourne alors vers nous, avant de sauter au cou de Grimmjow.

- Ah ! Grimm ! Je suis désolée pour ça, j'aurais dû faire attention !

- Du calme Nel… Tu peux pas leur interdire de circuler non plus et puis, Nnoitra est juste chiant, c'est pas grave non plus.

- Oui, mais… Je veux pas qu'il t'embête, après ça te rend tout grognon !

- Nel… arrête ça… Je suis pas ta peluche… Et puis tu ne veux qu'une chose c'est jouer avec « Pantera »

- Exactement ! Après tout, elle est si douce, si maligne, si excitée… toujours réactive et prête à me bondir dessus ! J'adore la tenir entre mes doigts !

À cet instant, j'hésite entre adopter un visage choqué, jaloux, furieux ou même dégouté, mais je n'ai pas le temps de choisir vu que Grimmjow nous présente, m'obligeant à prendre une attitude neutre.

- Ichigo, voici Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, elle a deux ans de plus que moi et finit son Master. C'est elle qui s'occupe de l'étage, en cas de problème et autre, une sorte d'ange gardien. Elle habite juste à côté de mon appart, qui est celui au fond du couloir.

- Bonjour mon petit ! Alors qui es-tu ? T'es un peu vieux pour être son enfant illégitime, alors quoi d'autre…

- Enchanté, je suis Ichigo Kurosaki, lycéen, et Grimmjow est mon prof particulier pour les exams de fin d'année, je déclare, fort poli.

- Oh ! C'est lui dont tu t'occupes ?! Il est trop mignon ! T'avais trop raison, en plus il a l'air à croquer, sifflote-t-elle en se mordillant la lèvre. Je vois pourquoi tu tiens tant à faire ces cours du soir…

- Nel, arrête ça ! Il va rester avec moi ce week-end vu que ses parents doivent s'absenter, déclare le bleuté en entrant la clé dans la serrure de la porte.

- Pas de soucis, je t'apporterai un autre futon… si besoin. Oh… Mais tu rougis mon petit Grimm ! Serais-tu jaloux que je te préfère Ichigo ? glousse-t-elle en l'enlaçant par derrière.

- Mais nan ! Rah, arrête !

La porte ouverte, ils entrent dans le petit vestibule et sont immédiatement accueillis par un miaulement.

- Nya !

- Pantera ! couine la jeune femme à la chevelure verte en se penchant.

Attrapant une boule de poils noire, elle la lève au niveau de son nez et l'embrasse. Le chaton gigote en miaulant mais ne peut rien face à l'humaine, et celle-ci se tourne vers moi en me tendant le félin.

- Ichigo, je te présente Pantera, la petite boule de poils, le trésor de Grimmjow !

- Nya ! miaule le chaton comme pour me saluer.

- Euh… bonjour toi ! je murmure en caressant la petite tête poilue, soulagé de trouver un simple chaton.

Ronronnant doucement, le micro-félin me lance alors un regard interrogatif, comme s'il se demandait qui je pouvais bien être. C'est alors que je vois ses pupilles, d'un bleu intense et puissant, similaires aux yeux de son propriétaire, des saphirs. Amusé, je tends la main pour le caresser une nouvelle fois quand celui-ci disparait de mon champ de vision.

- Vous avez fini de le gâter en câlins ? Il devient fou après… Et puis c'est l'heure de manger pour lui, je pense.

- Nyaaa ! miaule le chaton en protestation.

- C'est bon toi, je vais te servir… Ichigo, va poser tes affaires près de l'armoire là-bas. Nel, tu peux aller prendre un autre futon ?

- J'y vais… Mais je veux Pantera !

- Nel…

- Pas longtemps… après je dois sortir de toute façon…

- D'accord, d'accord, mais tu iras dans ta chambre, je veux pas que vous dérangiez Ichigo dans ses révisions.

- Nya ! couine la boule de poils affamée.

- Goinfre… ronronne le bleuté en embrassant le chaton qui miaule, avant de repartir vers la cuisine.

- C'est fou ce qu'il peut être gâteux avec ce chaton… soupire la verte amusée, avant de refermer la porte derrière elle.

- J'ai vu ça, je souffle en entrant dans la pièce principale.

Devant moi s'étend une pièce plutôt bien rangée, avec à ma gauche un lit simple placé contre le mur, au-dessus du quel une étagère stocke une vingtaine de livres qui semblent être des livres lus et relus. À droite du lit trône un Kotatsu, sur lequel sont entreposés un ordinateur portable et des documents. Le chaton s'est allongé dessus et me fixe à nouveau de son air interrogateur. Posant mon sac près du meuble à ma gauche, je m'agenouille près de la table et caresse le félin noir qui ronronne.

- Ah, il t'a fait les yeux doux, c'est ça ? Quand il veut être caressé, il y arrive toujours… Un vrai manipulateur ce matou ! Allez toi, viens prendre ton repas et va gambader ailleurs, ronchonne Grimmjow en déposant deux coupelles dans le coin de la pièce où se trouve un petit panier.

Attiré par la nourriture, le chaton s'échappe de ma main et file vers sa gamelle. Grimmjow s'approche alors de moi et se pose près du Kotatsu pour le débarrasser.

- Ah ! Désolé du bazar, j'avais pas prévu que tu viendrais…

- Pas de problème, je vais pas prendre beaucoup de place non plus… Et c'est que pour deux jours.

- Haha, oui… Mets-toi à l'aise surtout ! Je te montre l'appart et puis on pourra s'y mettre.

Après m'être débarrassé de mes affaires inutiles, manteau et sacs, je suis le bleuté à travers son royaume. Dans la cuisine, simple mais suffisamment équipée, Grimmjow me précise bien que je suis autorisé à me servir dans le frigo comme bon me semble. La salle de bain est assez étroite et étant remplie de l'odeur de mon fantasme ambulant, je vais avoir du mal à me laver sans m'évanouir ou sans « réagir ». Une fois revenus dans la pièce principale, nous nous installons face à face sous le Kotatsu et je sors mes livres.

- Bon, on revoit les leçons du jour et on voit les devoirs du week-end, psalmodie-t-il par habitude.

- D'accord, je réponds en étalant feuilles de math et d'anglais.

- Voyons ça…

- Nya !

Une boule de poils noire bondit soudain au milieu des feuilles pour atterrir entre les bras du bleuté, qui soupire et la place sur ses cuisses. Le chaton se roule alors en boule contre le nombril du bleuté, reposant gentiment sur la bosse du jean. La bave aux lèvres, je me mets à écorcher mentalement ce pauvre petit félin dont je jalouse la place, laissant le temps à mon professeur de lire mes notes. Triturant mon critérium, je cherche à me concentrer sur mon sujet de devoir, mais mon regard est irrémédiablement attiré par la chemise entrouverte du bleuté.

- Je vois… La leçon que tu as eue est assez simple et si tu maîtrises les formules de base, il suffit ensuite de les enchaîner une par une pour arriver au bout. On va commencer par un exercice plus simple de ton livre, pour être sûr que tu connais ces formules.

- D'accord, je souffle en sortant mon livre.

- Montre-moi ça… Hum… Oui voilà, les 2 exercices en bas de la page.

Me laissant travailler tranquille, Grimmjow prend mon cahier d'anglais et s'allonge au sol. Parcourant rapidement mes traductions, je le vois bouger légèrement les lèvres à mesure qu'il lit, chuchotant à peine. Ses lèvres, rouges et bien gonflées, lisses et pulpeuses, me tentent. J'ai envie de les sentir sur ma peau, embrasser mes doigts et caresser ma main, glisser le long de mon bras et remonter jusqu'à mon cou pour l'explorer et goûter sa chair, puis croquer mon menton, avant, d'enfin, capturer mes lèvres sans défense.

Regardant ma feuille, je remarque que je n'ai pas écrit un mot ou même un chiffre mais que par contre mon pantalon se trouve à l'étroit. Me giflant mentalement j'essaye de reprendre contenance et entame la lecture du sujet. La première question est facilement résolue et mon attention se fait une nouvelle fois détourner, par la boule de poils noire que je vois remuer avant de disparaître sous la chemise du bleuté dans un miaulement étouffé.

- Pff… ha… Haha… saleté va ! pouffe Grimmjow en se tortillant sur place.

- Nya ! lui répond le chaton en sortant par le col de la chemise, au niveau du menton de son maître.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ? murmure Grimmjow en caressant le petit félin. Tu viens de manger en plus…

À cet instant, mon regard doit briller de haine et de jalousie. Moi aussi je veux ramper sous cette chemise, caresser de mes doigts ou de mes lèvres le torse si parfait de Grimmjow, pouvoir embrasser son cou ou encore me frotter à lui sans pudeur. Mordillant mon crayon avec hargne, j'observe le petit chat noir s'allonger en sphinx sur le poitrail du bleuté sans que celui-ci ne bronche. De temps en temps, la main du bleuté lui dispense une rapide caresse, faisant ronronner le félin.

**_Fin de la partie 1_**

* * *

**Voilà !**

**J'espère que cela vous a plu !**

**En tout cas, moi je me suis trop amusé à écrire ce texte !**

**Que dire... Oh ! N'en voulez pas trop à pantera... C'est un gentil chaton (ouais ok je l'avoue c'est moi... projeter dans l'histoire...)**  
**Il a pas encore finit d'embêter Ichigo !**

**...**

**Sur les bons conseils et la forte insistance de ma chère correctrice... Je dois plancher (avant même d'avoir finit la partie 2)**  
**à une partie 3 et 4 pour respectivement Renji et KenseiHisagi.**

**ça va que j'ai de l'inspiration !**

**...**

**Oh ! Et merci d'avoir lu !**


	2. Partie 2

_**Pfiou… après tant de temps… On peut le dire, je l'admets, je l'avoue, cette partie a pris son temps pour sortir ! Non pas que je sois lent à écrire ! Non, c'est juste que je ne peux pas publier un texte non corrigé (si vous saviez à quel point c'est horrible…), et que ma bêta lectrice était fort occupée par ses cours et autres obligations. J'ai donc préféré attendre patiemment que celle-ci soit à nouveau opérationnelle et dans de bonnes conditions pour continuer. Si c'est elle-même qui se met à la correction, alors ça sera mieux que si je la pousse et lui met la pression !**_

_**Je suis donc heureux et honteux de vous livrer ce chapitre après tant d'attente !**_

* * *

_25 minutes plus tard_

Penché à côté de moi, Grimmjow m'expliquait les erreurs que j'avais faites lors de la résolution du problème. Il était si proche que son parfum de mâle m'étouffait presque et je bandais sans pouvoir me contenir. Son bras frottait contre le mien lorsqu'il noircissait ma feuille de brouillon d'exemples, son souffle chaud caressait mon cou et ma nuque à mesure qu'il parlait, et sa voix envoûtait mes oreilles à tel point que je n'arrivais plus à suivre ses explications.

**« Ding Dong ! »**

Tel un gong de fin match, j'accueillis cette interruption avec joie. Grimmjow se leva pour aller ouvrir, tandis que je rampais le plus vite possible vers les toilettes, Pantera trottinant à mes côtés en miaulant. *_Saleté de chat de malheur !_* Pensai-je en ouvrant rapidement la porte des toilettes. Face à la cuvette, je dégrafai mon jean et baissai mon boxer, libérant mon érection tendue au possible. L'attrapant à pleine main, je me soulageai vigoureusement par de grands va-et-vient, car le feu qui brûlait dans le creux de mes reins était déjà prêt à exploser.

- Meow ?

Alors que j'haletais en sentant la jouissance arriver, je me figeai et rouvris les yeux. Mon regard glissa lentement vers mes pieds pour apercevoir une boule noire aux yeux bleus me fixer.

- Nya ? couina alors le chaton en me fixant.

La main droite fermement enroulée autour de ma verge, je retins ma respiration. *_Bloqué… Je suis bloqué par un sale matou !_* Décidé à me soulager malgré tout, je repris mes rapides va-et-vient, rallumant le feu qui me consuma rapidement. D'un seul coup, l'image de mon professeur en tenue d'Adam et doté des caractéristiques félines me vint, je le vis allongé de côté sur le lit, me fixant de ses grand yeux hypnotiques. Sa longue queue s'agitait et caressait la partie charnue de son corps, tel un pinceau caressant la toile, le bout du membre poilu suivant les lignes de son corps divin.

- Grimm… jow…, haletai-je en me courbant vers la cuvette, une main sur le réservoir pour me soutenir.

Je vis l'énorme panthère bleue se rouler dans le lit, le visage rouge de plaisir, ses muscles brillants de sueur, la langue pendante comme pour tenter de reprendre sa respiration. D'un seul coup, un éclair traversa mon corps et celui-ci fut pris d'un violent spasme, je dus me mordre les lèvres pour étouffer mon hoquetlorsque le plaisir déferla en moi comme un tsunami.

- Meow ?

Ouvrant les yeux de surprise, j'aperçus le chaton face à moi sur le réservoir des WC, en train de fixer mon membre, ou plutôt mon gland rougi par l'excitation. Par reflexe, je me détournai de lui, oubliant que j'étais au bord de l'explosion. Celle-ci eut bien lieu, enflammant mes reins lorsque mon essence de mâle jaillit du bout de ma verge, tel un volcan crachant sa lave en fusion. Poussant un juron étouffé par mon poing, je retins le plus possible les spasmes qui agitaient mon bassin, mais je ne pus stopper les jets qui s'écrasèrent avec abondance contre le mur. M'adossant contre la porte, le souffle court et le corps tremblant, je regardai avec des yeux choqués le liquide blanc qui s'écoulait le long du mur.

- Nya ?

La boule de poils noirs qui était la cause de mon désagrément atterrit sans bruit sur le sol à mes pieds et regarda elle aussi les coulées blanches. Rouge de honte, j'attrapai le papier toilette et nettoyai les traces de mon plaisir sur le mur. Sortant des cabinets, suivi par un chaton tout heureux, je me réfugiai dans la salle de bain pour me nettoyer les mains. C'est en m'essuyant que je rendis compte de la pièce où je me trouvais, celle qui avait sûrement vu le plus passer mon fantasme nu.

La serviette que j'utilisais pour sécher mes mains souillées m'apparut soudain comme un trésor inestimable et mes mains semblèrent s'embraser au simple contact du tissu. *_Et si cette partie-là avait essuyé ses fesses ou même… sa…_* Portant doucement la serviette au niveau de mon visage, je plongeai mon nez dans le tissu est inspirai profondément. Le parfum piquant et si masculin de Grimmjow m'envahit soudain, me faisant perdre la tête. Froissant la serviette entre mes doigts, je me rendis compte que ma respiration s'était accélérée et que mon entrejambe, pourtant soulagé il y a une minute, était à nouveau pleinement éveillé.

- Ichigo ? Tout va bien ? fit une voix grave depuis le seuil de la pièce.

- Je… Quoi ?! m'exclamai-je en me tournant vers le bleuté qui me regardait avec des yeux interrogateurs.

- Tu as un problème ? Ton visage est tout rouge… Tu n'as pas attrapé de fièvre au moins ?! lâcha-t-il, une pointe de panique dans la voix.

- Non ! Ça va… J'ai juste reçu de l'eau sur le visage et en m'essuyant… euh…

- Nya !

Pantera s'agitait tout heureux contre le pied du bleuté qui soupira. L'attrapant par la peau du cou, il le porta à son épaule, sur laquelle le félin se posa sans soucis.

- Ichi, je suis désolé si ce sale vilain bonhomme t'a embêté lorsque tu… tu étais aux toilettes… Il a dû te suivre en pensant que tu allais lui changer sa litière. Je le ferai tout à l'heure.

- Pas… Pas de soucis, glapis-je, un peu surpris par la tournure des événements.

- Saleté va ! râla le grand bleuté en donnant une légère pichenette sur le front du chaton, qui miaula sans faire cas de la réprimande.

Alors que Grimmjow retournait dans le salon, je le suivis à petits pas en me sermonnant sur mon attitude. Dans le salon, nous retrouvâmes une Nelliel en pleine action ou plutôt en train de finir d'installer le futon.

- Oh Ichi ! Tout va bien ? Grimm ne t'as pas encore bouffé tout cru ?

- Neeeel ! grogna ledit bleuté.

- Oups ! Pardon mon grand ! Si je veux pouvoir goûter de ta cuisine et jouer avec ton trésor, faut que je sois sympa !

- Pardon ?

- Tu vas pas me laisser partir sans me faire goûter à ta sublime cuisine, minauda la verte en attrapant Pantera, qui s'agita gentiment entre ses doigts. Viens par-là toi, pouffa-t-elle en caressant le chaton joueur.

- Pff… Et moi qui me demandais pourquoi ce matou était trop gâté alors que je le réprimande toujours…

Suivant la conversation en silence, je m'assis sous le Kotatsu et repris mon crayon. Je continuai la lecture de mon exercice, gribouillant parfois sur mon brouillon. Du coin de l'œil, j'observais l'affrontement entre la panthère bleu et la tornade verte.

- Bon d'accord ! Tu restes manger mais dès qu'on a fini, tu files illico à ton rendez-vous en emportant Pantera chez toi…

- Marché conclu ! Je vous laisserai en tête-à-tête, sifflota Nelliel, heureuse d'avoir gagné.

Soupirant et résigné, le bleuté se dirigea vers le coin cuisine et commença à sortir divers ustensiles. Curieux, je le regardai faire et ne pus m'empêcher de profiter de la vue lorsqu'il se pencha. Voir ce fessier si musclé à l'étroit dans sa prison de tissu me donnait envie de le libérer et le caresser comme il se devait. C'est en sentant un léger coup sur mon poignet que je revins à la réalité. Pantera était en train de me tâter le bras, tandis que Nelliel s'installait en face de moi.

- Je sors, je vais chercher un truc au Conbini d'à côté, fit Grimmjow en passant devant nous.

- Ok mon grand, sifflota la verte en jouant avec Pantera.

Lorsque la porte se referma, nous laissant seuls avec le chat, Nelliel relâcha le pauvre chaton et me fixa d'un air grave.

- Bon, apprenons à nous connaître un peu plus... Dis-moi Ichigo, jusqu'où es-tu allé avec Grimmjow ?

- Pardon ?! glapis-je, surpris par la question.

- Ben, tu sais bien de quoi je parle… Je connais la bête, s'il t'a ramené et tout… C'est bien que t'es un peu plus que son élève… Marrante d'ailleurs cette excuse de prof particulier.

- Mais… c'est vrai… murmurai-je étonné.

- Hein ? Il te donne vraiment des cours ?! C'est pas une excuse pour sortir avec toi ?

- Sortir ? Avec moi ?

- Nya !

Roulant entre nous, Pantera s'amusait à pourchasser ma gomme alors que j'essayais d'assimiler ce que Nelliel venait de me dire. Si je résumais ses dires, pour elle, Grimmjow aurait dit qu'il me donnait des cours pour cacher le possible fait qu'il sortait avec moi, alors qu'en réalité il me donnait vraiment des cours. Ce qui voulais aussi dire que Nelliel pensait que Grimmjow s'intéressait à moi, et vu les paroles du fameux « Nnoitra », Grimmjow n'était sans doute pas si hétéro que ça.

Euphorique et tremblant, je tentai de garder mon calme, me rappelant le fait qu'il ne fallait pas préjuger des gens**.** Mais savoir qu'il y avait une chance pour que mon fantasme soit gay me rendait plus que nerveux. Mon comportement dut me trahir, car la verte me fixa avec des yeux nouveaux, comme si elle avait pu lire en moi.

- Oh, à moins que… Dis-moi Ichigo, que sais-tu de Grimm ?

- Il est étudiant à l'uni G, il termine sa licence, c'est l'un des plus brillants, à part ça… c'est tout.

- Rien de sa vie personnelle ?

- Ben non, ça concerne pas mes devoirs…

- J'oubliais que c'est un grand timide…

- Et puis, je savais pas qu'il avait une petite-amie comme toi, murmurai-je pour la tester.

Nelliel éclata si fort de rire que Pantera me grimpa sur le bras jusqu'à l'épaule tant il était effrayé.

- Moi avec Grimmjow ? Elle est trop forte celle-là !

- C'est pas ça ?

- C'est impossible entre nous, malheureusement pour moi… C'est clair qu'il est parfait, trop peut-être, mais il ne me verra jamais comme petite-amie potable.

- Ah bon ?

- C'est que… hésita-t-elle avant d'inspirer un grand coup. Inutile de te le cacher de toute façon, Grimmjow est gay. Ça te surprend peut-être, ou te dégoûte, qu'importe… C'est un gentil garçon qui ne fera jamais de mal à qui que ce soit sauf si on menace ses proches.

- Ça ne me gêne pas, j'ai mon meilleur ami qui l'est aussi… Et puis je ne savais pas… soufflai-je en souriant.

- Alors je suis rassurée, tu ne le jugeras pas mal**. **Il est adorable quand on le connait bien ! Rassure toi, tu peux rester le week-end chez lui, il ne posera pas un doigt sur toi, il te forcera à rien.

- Je ne m'en fais pas trop, terminai-je en posant mon crayon pour gratter le cou dePantera, qui ronronna en fermant les yeux. *_C'est plutôt lui qui devrait me craindre … Maintenant que je sais qu'il ne me repoussera pas vraiment, j'ai encore plus envie d'aller plus loin._*

Au moment où la verte allait répliquer, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit pour laisser rentrer l'objet de notre discussion. Pantera, attentif, sauta rapidement au sol et détala vers son maître qui rentrait pour le saluer d'un miaulement joyeux. Arrivant dans la pièce, un sac de course dans une main et dans l'autre, le félin qui rayonnait de fierté, Grimmjow nous salua.

- Bon, ça sera un repas simple par contre, j'ai pas trop envie de m'attarder là-dessus.

- Mais même les choses les plus simples que tu fais sont parfaites ! Tu verras Ichi !

- Je n'en doute pas, déclarai-je en observant le bleuté enfiler un délicieux petit tablier de la même couleur que ses cheveux.

Absorbé par le nœud bleu qui pendait sur le magnifique postérieur de la panthère, je me fis la remarque que le tablier faisait encore plus ressortir cette partie charnue déjà bien appétissante de son corps. Revenant à mon exercice qui n'avançait pas, je remarquai alors le regard pétillant que me jetait la verte. Par reflexe, je me mordis la lèvre, lui offrant ainsi une preuve à ses suppositions.

- Mon petit Ichi, je crois que tu en as plus derrière la tête que tu ne le laisses voir…

- Non ! C'est pas…

- On me la fait pas à moi, sifflota-t-elle en me caressant le menton.

- Nel… Arrête de jouer avec lui, s'il te plait… lança Grimmjow à travers la pièce.

- Oh rassure-toi ! Ce n'est pas moi qui le distrais le plus !

- Alors prend Pantera avec toi et va jouer ailleurs.

- Ça changera rien à mon humble avis.

- Oh ! Et puis zut, c'est prêt de toute façon. Tu peux dresser la table ?

- Tout de suite mon cher, pouffa-t-elle en se levant, me lançant un regard lourd de sous-entendus.

Honteux d'avoir été découvert, je rougis en refermant mon cahier et débarrassai la table. Lorsque la jeune femme revint avec verres et fourchettes, je l'interrogeai du regard en attrapant les couverts qu'elle me tendait.

- Plat occidental, manière occidentale !

- Spaghetti au pesto, déclara Grimmjow en se penchant pour me servir.

Surpris de voir son visage surgir à côté du mien sans que je ne m'y attende, je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir lorsque sa main frôla la mienne et que son souffle réchauffa ma nuque. Un regard en coin me permit de voir avec horreur Nelliel mimer un baiser baveux en épelant une phrase simple « Now kiss ». Lui renvoyant un regard noir, je remerciai Grimmjow qui s'installa lui aussi.

- Tu as de l'eau ou du thé glacé là, indiqua le bleuté en montrant les bouteilles posées à côté de lui. Bon appétit, acheva-t-il en attrapant sa fourchette.

- Toi auchi, lâcha la verte, sa fourchette pleine de pâtes déjà en bouche.

- Bon appétit, murmurai-je en commençant à manger.

Curieux de goûter à cette recette occidentale, j'enroulai quelques spaghettis autour de ma fourchette et goûtai du bout des lèvres, avant de l'avaler. Le mélange si fort de l'huile d'olive et du basilic qui envahit la bouche en même temps que les pâtes était juste exquis. En une bouchée, j'avais l'impression d'avoir voyagé en Italie… Une sorte d'incursion rapide au pays des pâtes pour en goûter les spécialités et laisser le soleil italien me caresser la peau. Surpris de sentir une douce caresse sur mon poignet, j'ouvris les yeux pour trouver le coupable.

- Nya ! me lança une certaine boule de poils qui s'était glissée entre mes jambes.

- Bon sang ! Pantera ! grogna Grimmjow en glissant sa main entre mes bras pour attraper le perfide félin.

Celui-ci, bien conscient qu'il était en faute, sauta de mes jambes et s'enfuit en direction de Nelliel qui le recueillit. Le bleuté n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir et sa main partit droit sur mon entrejambe qu'il attrapa à la place du chaton. Lorsque la forte poigne se referma sur la bosse de mon pantalon, je sentis une forte chaleur m'envahir et mon visage prit une belle teinte écrevisse. Réalisant son geste, Grimmjow retira aussitôt sa main et l'attrapa comme s'il s'était brulé, son visage de la même couleur que le mien.

- Je… désolé… grommela-t-il en détournant le regard.

- Vilain matou ! rigola Nelliel en grattant le crâne du chaton qui ronronna, satisfait.

- Je vais prendre à boire… lâchai-je en tendant la main vers la bouteille.

- Je te sers ! s'écria Grimmjow en tendant lui aussi la main.

Comme attendu de ce fameux cliché, ma main s'enroula autour du corps de la bouteille juste avant que celle du bleuté ne la recouvre dans un mouvement sensuel et protecteur. Relâchant la bouteille d'un geste vif, nous détournâmes une nouvelle fois le regard, rouges jusqu'aux oreilles. Tournant la tête vers Nelliel, je la vis sourire comme un clown, prête à exploser de rire. Râlant dans ma barbe, je repris la bouteille pour me servir un grand verre d'eau glacée.

Une fois le repas englouti et une discussion, fort amusante, sur mon avenir engagée avec Nelliel, Grimmjow nous abandonna pour aller faire la vaisselle. Pantera, qui visiblement n'en avait pas fini avec moi, tenta de grimper sur mon torse avant que je ne le place sur mon crâne. Soupirant d'amusement, je laissai le petit chaton trôner sur moi et continuai de parler avec la verte, qui avait de plus en plus de mal à garder son sérieux.

- Ichi, ton nouveau chapeau te rend super sexy !

- Ouais c'est le dernier Pantera qui est sorti, rigolai-je en me prenant au jeu.

- Oh, je suis jaloux, pouffa Grimmjow en se rasseyant à nos côté, des friandises dans les mains.

- Et moi donc ! pouffa Nelliel en jouant l'offusquée.

Eclatant du rire, j'effrayai ledit chapeau, qui se réfugia dans les bras de son maitre, celui-ci l'accueillant d'un regard bienveillant.

_POV Grimmjow_

Regardant la plaquette de chocolat que j'avais dans les mains, je ne pus m'empêcher de soupirer. *_Jaloux… C'est le mot… Mais de Pantera…_*

- Un morceau ? grognai-je en tendant la plaque vers le rouquin.

- Oh, euh… Oui pourquoi pas, répondit-il en cassant un carreau.

- Comme si j'allais dire non ! pouffa la verte en se servant à son tour.

Comme pour participer à notre échange, Pantera posa la patte sur mon bras en fixant le chocolat puis en se tournant vers mon visage.

- Nya ! couina le chaton en grimpant sur mon bras.

- Non, pas pour toi, vilain bonhomme, ronronnai-je en lui tapotant le haut du crâne.

- On peut dire qu'il a une bonne place, rigola Ichigo.

Son rire cristallin me fit vibrer le cœur, je ne pus empêcher mes joues de rougir. Au fond de moi, la jalousie me brûlait, Pantera obtenait toute l'attention d'Ichigo. Honteux de ma réaction, je m'étendis sur le sol et posai le chaton sur ma poitrine. Son sourire si innocent restait gravé au fond de moi, me faisant succomber. Je savais pourtant que ce n'était pas vraiment correct de tomber amoureux d'un lycéen, mais je ne pouvais aller contre mes sentiments, je le voulais pour moi plus que je ne le pensais, je désirais le garder pour moi et moi seul. Enflammé par mes sentiments, mon corps s'échauffa et je sentis mon entrejambe grossir bien malgré moi.

Honteux, je me cachai en m'enfouissant sous le Kotatsu. Sans le vouloir, mon pied caressa le mollet du rouquin et finit son parcours contre sa cuisse. Retirant rapidement ma jambe, je me redressai surpris, et le trouvai le visage écrevisse en train d'haleter, un carreau de chocolat à la main. Nelliel, à côté, s'amusait à jouer avec Pantera qui lui répondait, infatigable.

- Nel, tu avais pas un rendez-vous ? lui demandai-je en débarrassant le rapidement Kotatsu.

- Hein ? Si mais… Oh mince ! Je vais être à la bourre ! s'écria-t-elle en se levant. - Grimm, merci pour ce succulent repas, je te revaudrai ça !

- Pas de soucis et fais attention sur la route.

- Compte sur moi ! lança-t-elle depuis le seuil de l'appartement.

**« CLAC ! »**

A peine eut-elle finit sa phrase que la porte claquait, nous laissant entre garçons. Ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire, je me réfugiai dans le coin cuisine pour y faire la vaisselle, tandis qu'Ichigo se levait pour fouiller son sac.

- Euh… Ichigo, tu peux aller te laver si tu veux !

- Hum… Je vais y aller, me répondit-il, évasif.

Du coin de l'œil, je le vis se diriger vers la salle de bain, suivi par un chaton noir tout joyeux. *_Nelliel l'a oublié…_* Amusé, j'attrapai le pompon à grelot et l'agitai pour détourner l'attention du félin qui se fit avoir en beauté. Le bruit de l'eau qui coulait et s'écrasait sur le bac de la douche m'indiqua que le rouquin était en train de se laver. Le chaton dans les bras, j'allai m'asseoir sur mon lit en le caressant doucement.

- Dis Pantera, qu'est-ce que je devrais faire à ton avis ? Dois-je lui avouer ce que je ressens pour lui ou bien je fais comme si de rien n'était ? déclarai-je en fixant les yeux bleus du chaton.

- Meow ? miaula Pantera en s'allongeant entre mes pectoraux.

- Rah ! Pourquoi j'ai autant de problèmes avec ça ! Je suis plus âgé, je suis censé être le plus adulte et le plus sage des deux… Et pourtant j'ai l'impression d'être une collégienne qui découvre le coup de foudre… soupirai-je me cognant le front.

- Nya ! couina la boule de poils en tapotant la partie gauche de mon torse.

- Oui, tu as raison, je devrais écouter mon cœur pour une fois… Il faut que je sois honnête avec lui. D'un autre côté, j'ai peur de l'effrayer et qu'il me déteste… Je comprendrais en même temps, si quelqu'un de plus âgé que moi venait se déclarer…

- Mrrr… ronronna le chaton roulé contre moi.

- Tout serait tellement plus simple s'il se déclarait à moi… Mais c'est un peu un rêve.

L'eau ayant arrêté de couler, j'en déduisis qu'il avait terminé sa douche et me levai avec Pantera.

- Bon, désolé mon petit, mais tu vas déranger les révisions, donc tu vas passer la soirée dans les toilettes ! déclarai-je en ouvrant la porte de ladite pièce avant de l'y enfermer. Et soit sage, murmurai-je en le couvant du regard.

Comme s'il avait compris, le félin noir trottina vers sa litière et se posa dessus en silence. Refermant la porte, je ressentis comme un remord à l'exiler ainsi. Derrière moi, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit légèrement, laissant une chaude vapeur s'échapper. Embaumant l'air autour de moi, l'odeur du jeune lycéen me fit frissonner et sans que je ne m'en rende compte, ma bouche s'ouvrit pour en révéler mes crocs.

Me giflant mentalement pour cet écart fort peu respectueux, je retournai m'asseoir sur mon lit et feuilletai son cours. Je l'entendis sortir de la salle d'eau et revenir dans le salon à pas lents, se rapprochant de moi. Reprenant une respiration lente et régulière, je relevai les yeux et demeurai sans voix. Face à moi, vêtu d'une simple serviette nouée autour de la taille, se tenait Ichigo, le visage rouge et les lèvres tremblantes.

- Ichi ? demandai-je la gorge sèche.

Sans me répondre ni me laisser le temps de réagir, il se jeta sur moi et me poussa sur le lit. Surpris, je ne me défendis pas lorsqu'il me plaqua contre le matelas, son regard vitreux me troublant et me séduisant.

- Je… Ichi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! m'écriai-je paniqué.

Ne me laissant pas continuer plus longtemps, le rouquin captura ma bouche encore ouverte pour la sceller d'un innocent baiser. Paralysé par cette situation que je ne trouvais que dans mes fantasmes les plus fous, je le sentis insister et forcer le passage. Sa langue, timide et exploratrice, pénétra maladroitement dans ma bouche, cherchant sa consœur avec qui elle engagea une lente danse sensuelle. Ce simple baiser eut l'effet d'une bombe en moi, tout mon corps se crispant et s'échauffant.

Je sentis la serviette qui l'habillait glisser le long de ma jambe et son corps se coller à moi, il ondulait lentement contre mon torse tel un serpent s'enroulant autour sa proie pour la dévorer. Le baiser, au départ incertain, devint rapidement langoureux et profond, si bien que j'en oubliai peu à peu la situation. Lorsqu'il relâcha enfin ma bouche, je me rendis compte que j'haletais comme si j'avais couru un marathon et que mon corps était humide de sueur, collant mes vêtements à ma peau. Je me sentais à l'étroit dans mon jean et ma chemise.

- Grimm… Je… Je te veux… susurra Ichigo en se redressant.

Les bras étendus derrière ma tête, je contemplai mon élève nu en train de me chevaucher, ses douces mains s'infiltrant sous mes vêtements. Avant qu'il n'aille plus loin, je tentai de l'arrêter, mais je me rendis compte que mes bras étaient immobilisés. Paniqué, je jetai un coup d'œil à mes mains et découvris que celles-ci étaient liées aux montants du lit au moyen de la ceinture de mon peignoir, qu'Ichigo avait visiblement pris soin de prendre**.** Forçant vainement sur les nœuds, je constatai qu'ils étaient fort résistants. *_Quand a-t-il fait ça ?!_*

Pendant que je me débattais avec la bande de tissu solidement attachée, Ichigo en profita pour s'allonger sur moi et embrasser mon cou. Sentir sa langue dévorer ma peau me fit grogner de plaisir, je ne pouvais résister à ces chatouillis qui m'excitaient. Lorsque ses mains flattèrent mes hanches, je ne pus retenir mes gémissements, qui l'encouragèrent à poursuivre. Je me sentais à l'étroit dans mes vêtements, j'avais chaud, et je paniquais à l'idée que nous ne fassions une chose regrettable.

Ses mouvements fébriles démontraient une impatience certaine, il se reprit à deux fois pour glisser ses doigts tremblants d'excitation dans mon pantalon tendu. Lorsqu'il attrapa mes fesses à pleines mains pour les pétrir sauvagement, me faisant couiner de surprise, je me crispai et serrai les dents. Il malaxa ma peau avec une force qui m'étonna et je rougis devant une telle audace, cela m'excitait plus que je ne le pensais.

- Ichi…. Arrête ça… Je… Je ne me sens pas bien.

- Jamais, grogna-t-il en embrassant ma gorge. Je… Je te veux tellement pour moi.

Relâchant mon pauvre derrière, il se redressa et me domina du regard. Là où j'aurais dû me sentir entre offensé et rabaissé, je me sentais au contraire comme valorisé et admiré, il me désirait plus qu'autre chose, je comptais pour lui, il ne voyait que moi. Lentement, Ichigo frotta son postérieur contre l'énorme bosse de mon pantalon. Me mordant les lèvres pour retenir le soupir qui me prit à cette stimulation, je fermai les yeux comme pour m'échapper de la scène à laquelle je participais.

Le voir sur moi, haletant de plaisir, la bouche ouverte, les yeux fermés, le visage tourné vers le plafond, les hanches agitées d'un mouvement de va-et-vient de plus en plus accentué, était atrocement excitant. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta enfin de bouger et me fixa de nouveau de son regard enflammé, je compris qu'il ne comptait pas s'arrêter là.

- Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Arr… Arrête !

- Nan, tu es à moi ! grogna-t-il en se penchant au-dessus de mon visage. Tu es gay non ? Je dois t'exciter… Je suis pas trop moche, alors ça doit aller ! Moi, je te trouve plus que sexy... depuis le jour où je t'ai vu entrer dans ma chambre pour le premier cours.

- Mais… non… Tu…

- Grimm… J'ai besoin… J'ai besoin de le faire avec toi… C'est toi qui doit être mon premier… non, mon unique… gémit-il en mordillant mon menton.

J'avais peur… Peur de la suite des événements, peur de faire une bêtise, peur de ne pouvoir me retenir face à cet indécent fantasme, peur de tomber follement amoureux. Ses doigts caressaient mon torse, palpant mes pectoraux puis mes abdos, griffant avec douceur ma chemise qui se tendait sous l'effort. Lorsque le premier bouton sauta et révéla ma peau luisante de sueur, je me surpris à le fixer comme hypnotisé, et à l'inviter à continuer.

Mon corps avait arrêté sa lutte. Si mon esprit hurlait de me défendre et de l'arrêter, mes muscles eux, étaient tétanisés par le désir. Une fois ma chemise défaite, il se jeta sur mes tétons et embrassa le premier, m'arrachant un gémissement de surprise. Ses mains s'activaient sur ma peau pour la caresser sans relâche, je finis par penser qu'il avait plus de deux mains tellement je le sentais partout sur moi. Il prenait possession de moi, c'était excitant et effrayant.

Alors que sa bouche glissait le long de mon torse, croquant et embrassant mes abdos, aspirant avec une ferveur les gouttelettes de sueur qui perlaient sur ma peau, je repris tant bien que mal ma respiration. Plus il descendait et plus je sentais mon corps s'enflammer. Lorsqu'il embrassa le bas de mon ventre, je fermai les yeux de panique. Son nez caressa ensuite ma bosse, stimulant ma verge à travers le tissu et je fus obligé de me mordre les lèvres pour ne pas soupirer de bonheur. Tirant sur le bouton du jean, il finit par le défaire, relâchant d'un coup la pression autour de mon entrejambe. Je m'entendis glapir de soulagement lorsque mon paquet jaillit, libéré de sa première cage de tissu.

- Je savais que tu cachais quelque chose de gros, mais je ne pensais pas que ça serait aussi appétissant… dit-il en embrassant la forme allongée de mon boxer.

- Arrête… gémis-je en tremblant.

Ignorant ma supplique, il fit lentement glisser mon boxer vers mes pieds, je sentais l'élastique frotter contre ma peau et le souffle chaud du lycéen caresser la chair mise à nu. D'abord les poils courts de mon entrejambe, puis le corps de la verge agitée de palpitations, et enfin le gland d'où suintait un filet brillant de precum. Entrouvrant un œil vers mon bourreau, je gémis pitoyablement en le voyant, le regard pétillant d'envie, humer mon engin avec désir.

- T'es vraiment trop parfait… C'est limite vexant pour les autres…, soupira le roux en embrassant le gland face à lui.

Sentir ses lèvres chaudes se presser contre cette partie précise de mon corps fut une épreuve contre la folie. Un simple contact ressemblait à une décharge électrique dans mon corps, celui-ci se contracta, mes bras luttèrent contre les liens qui m'immobilisaient sans pouvoir les briser. Il me fallut des efforts incroyables pour ne pas jouir, seul un fin filet de precum jaillit une nouvelle fois du sommet de mon gland, coulant doucement le long de ma verge.

Lorsque mon gland eut disparu à l'intérieur de son humide et chaude bouche, je me sentis arriver au bord de l'orgasme, cela allait trop vite pour moi, je perdais pied dans les méandres du plaisir. Je bandai mes muscles mais je n'arrivais pas à déchirer la ceinture qui me liait au lit. Mordant mes lèvres jusqu'au sang, je sentis des larmes me venir et fixai mon jeune bourreau avaler lentement la représentation de mon désir.

*_Quitte à choisir, j'aurais préféré que ça se fasse plus lentement, plus… Aaaah, c'est trop bon !_* Poussant un profond râle de bien-être, j'haletai comme un animal à mesure que les lèvres d'Ichigo engloutissaient ma verge. Dans un réflexe de fuite, je tentai de reculer, du moins d'éloigner mon entrejambe de sa bouche, mais je me retrouvai vite coincé contre le matelas et le montant du lit. Sentant mon trouble, Ichigo laissa ses mains caresser mes cuisses tremblantes d'excitation, les flattant et les écartant avec douceur pour me rassurer.

Ma verge à moitié enfoncée dans sa bouche, il releva alors les yeux vers moi et me fit comprendre par son regard qu'il ne faisait que commencer la torture. Posant sa langue contre le corps de ma verge, il remonta avec une lenteur sadique le long du membre. Une fois mon gland atteint, le chaud et humide muscle buccal entama sa sensuelle danse autour de ma chair palpitante. Tirant de toutes mes forces sur la ceinture pour me contenir, je sentis que j'allais lâcher sous peu et commettre une grave erreur.

L'une de ses mains glissa à la base de ma verge prête à exploser et l'enserra d'une forte poigne, tandis que sa comparse venait chatouiller mes bourses. Le cri étranglé qui s'échappa de ma gorge fut assez indéfinissable, un mélange de grognement d'extase et de feulement de protestation. Les larmes aux yeux, je ne pouvais que contempler le jeune lycéen me torturer de plaisir. Je n'avais jamais vu mon membre aussi rouge, aussi tendu et aussi gonflé qu'il ne l'était actuellement entre les lèvres si délicieuses d'Ichigo.

- Non… gémis-je désespéré.

- C'est encore meilleur que ce que je ne l'avais pensé… J'ai bien fait de m'entraîner pour ça.

- Hein ? glapis-je choqué**.**

- Disons que tout ça n'est pas un simple coup de tête… Ou de langue, souffla-t-il en léchant une nouvelle fois mon gland qui suintait de precum.

Tétanisé par le plaisir que je ressentais, je l'observai engloutir le haut de ma verge, la goûter, la suçoter et l'aspirer. Il sortit alors un fin ruban noir qu'il enroula à la base de mon membre pour remplacer sa main et bloquer mon envie de jouir. A peine le nœud serré, je sentis la frustration me dévorer, mon corps avait besoin de se libérer mais ce ruban l'en empêchait.

- Enlève ça… grognai-je en me mordant les lèvres, alors qu'il entamait de rapides va-et-vient sur le corps du membre.

- Surtout pas, je n'aimerais pas écourter cet instant à deux… ronronna-t-il en avalant d'un coup la verge malgré la taille de celle-ci.

Sous le coup de la surprise, mes jambes se resserrèrent et immobilisèrent son visage entre mes cuisses, mes abdos se contractant au possible, et je me sentis prêt à exploser. S'il n'y avait pas eu ce nœud autour de mon membre, j'aurais sans aucun doute déjà joui tout mon saoul dans sa jeune bouche, au risque de l'étouffer au passage. Relâchant peu à peu la pression de mes cuisses autour de son visage, je grondais de rage en le regardant, il me fixait de son regard empli de luxure, la bouche aspirant encore le haut de mon membre.

- Ouah ! J'ai l'impression que tu es à bout là… Il est temps de préparer l'étape suivante, dit-il d'une voix chantante en recrachant mon gland humide de salive.

Comme sorti de nulle part, un préservatif encore emballé apparut dans sa main. Le déchirant d'un coup de dent, il le prit d'une main experte et l'approcha de mon membre. Après avoir posé l'anneau de plastique sur le gland mouillé et palpitant, il commença à faire glisser la protection de plastique. Je ne pus réprimer un grognement en sentant le plastique compresser ma chair.

- J'ai beau m'être documenté et m'être entrainé tout seul… Je n'avais pas pensé que tu serais si gâté par la nature… grommela-t-il en contemplant le préservatif qui coinçait juste en dessous du gland. Par hasard, tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à ta taille ? susurra-t-il en se penchant vers moi.

Débitant lentement cette question, il approcha son visage du mien en rampant tel un fauve vers sa proie, allant jusqu'à mêler à nouveau nos souffles, collant nos lèvres, connectant nos regards, au point de lire en moi. En attendant ma réponse, il mordilla avec douceur et envie ma lèvre inférieure, embrassa mon menton, croqua la chair de mon cou et y apposa des suçons qui me firent grogner. Vaincu, je rejetai la tête en arrière pour essayer de reprendre ma respiration loin de son corps si excitant.

- Dernier tiroir du meuble de la salle de bain, soupirai-je vaincu.

- Tu seras pas déçu, me souffla-t-il au creux de l'oreille avant de se lever rapidement.

Le visage rouge de honte, je ne pouvais pas croire ce que je faisais. *_Ses parents me l'ont confié pour que je lui fasse réviser ses partiels et je me retrouve en pleine séance SM avec lui… Pire que ça, je l'incite à le faire… Je suis faible, je…_*

Baissant les yeux vers mon corps, j'observai ma verge dure comme du bois palpiter entre mes cuisses, le simple fait de savoir que c'était lui qui m'avait mis dans cette situation m'excitait. C'était un peu comme si j'avais envie qu'il me domine comme ça et puis au fond de moi, une petite voix me rappelait que j'étais loin d'être dégouté par le lycéen. Il était vrai que j'avais toujours voulu l'avoir pour moi**,** mais je ne pensais pas que ça aurait été aussi loin ! Je le pensais encore pur et innocent, je pensais le protéger en l'encadrant presque comme un frère, veillant à ce qu'il puisse avancer sans problème dans la vie, je me rendais finalement compte qu'il était plus mûr que ce que je croyais, allant jusqu'à planifier une longue nuit avec moi !

C'est en sentant une douce caresse le long de mon flanc gauche que je me rendis compte du retour d'Ichigo, un large sachet entre les dents. *_Je peux dire sans hésiter que les choses m'échappent complétement._*

- Je constate que monsieur ne se refuse pas les produits fantaisistes, préservatifs parfum chocolat… Je suis le premier à ouvrir le paquet, cela veut dire que c'était intentionnel ? souffla-t-il en ouvrant le sachet d'un geste assuré.

- Une blague de Nel… Je ne les ai jamais jetés… Ou eu l'occasion de m'en servir depuis…

- Comment elle sait pour la taille…

- Pour savoir que je ne la désirais pas, elle a bien essayé de m'avoir de force…

- T'es à moi de toute façon, grinça-t-il, une lueur de détermination brillant au fond des yeux.

Prenant place sur mon torse, me montrant son dos et faisant face à mon membre toujours au sommet de sa forme, il se pencha pour l'habiller. Incapable de bouger ou même de respirer, mon regard restait fixé sur les deux fesses fort appétissantes qui reposaient délicatement contre mes abdos et dont je sentais le moelleux à chacun de ses mouvements. Il savait aussi bien que moi que cette vision m'excitait et en jouait en arquant lentement son dos pour faire ressortir sa croupe élancée. Je fus obligé de me mordre une nouvelle fois les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour résister à mes pulsions.

Alors qu'il manipulait mon membre avec une dextérité surprenante pour enfiler le préservatif marron, je me surpris à imaginer des scènes de sexes bestiales et dégradantes. Je me vis le prendre sauvagement sur le sol, alors qu'il hurlait désespérément toute sa douleur face à mes coups de reins toujours plus puissants, ou encore contre un mur, où je le pilonnais jusqu'à ce qu'il en saigne et me supplie de l'épargner. Refusant de finir ainsi, je me promis d'être le plus doux possible si nous continuions plus loin.

Une fois le gland coiffé de sa protection, mon jeune élève amena sa langue à caresser le prisonnier, s'assurant ainsi que celui-ci était bien couvert. Avec ses lèvres pulpeuses, il fit lentement glisser la protection de plastique, aspirant et léchant méthodiquement chaque partie de ma verge tremblante de plaisir. Incapable de supporter cela plus longtemps, je tentai un acte désespéré et tirai d'un seul coup sur mes liens qui éclatèrent. J'attrapai alors sauvagement les fesses qui me faisaient face et les pinçai pour contenir mon envie.

- Arrête ! implorai-je alors que sa langue tournait autour de mon membre.

- Aaaah ! soupira-t-il dans un râle rempli de désir. Encore… Maltraite-moi comme ça… Je savais que tu étais doué pour ça… haleta-t-il en remuant son postérieur entre mes doigts.

Comme brulé à vif, je retirai mes mains en rougissant un peu plus, du moins ce que je pouvais encore rendre plus rouge. Profitant de mon instant de surprise, il se jeta sur mon entrejambe et finit de le titiller, le léchant complétement. Lorsque le préservatif fut correctement en place, il retira le fin ruban qui bloquait mon explosion. A mon grand désespoir, je ressentis plus de frustration que de soulagement en me sentant de nouveau libre.

Se collant alors contre moi, relevant juste un peu son postérieur pour quémander un traitement comme le précédant, Ichigo entreprit de caresser mes cuisses pour faire grimper ma frustration. Lentement, il glissa contre mon corps pour se retourner à nouveau et reprendre place face à moi. Libre de mes mouvements, je tentai de me relever et de le repousser sans le brusquer, mais il n'avait pas l'air de cet avis. D'un bond rapide, il me plaqua contre le matelas.

- Tu crois aller où comme ça, gronda-t-il frottant son torse contre le mien, sa poigne vigoureuse me surprenant un peu. Je ne compte pas repartir de chez toi encore puceau et sans avoir hurlé à rendre les voisins fous de jalousie… me souffla-t-il menaçant au creux de l'oreille.

Paralysé face à ce jeune homme qui me menaçait alors que j'aurais pu le maîtriser sans problème, je ne réagis pas lorsqu'il m'embrassa, bien au contraire je répondis à son appel de langue. Au fond de moi, j'étais curieux de voir comment cela allait se passer, c'est pourquoi je me laissai faire lorsqu'il attrapa mes mains pour les placer sur son dos, m'indiquant qu'il voulait que je lui tienne les hanches. Attrapant sa douce chair, je fus surpris de pouvoir le tenir si facilement, sa peau frémit à mon contact et j'entendis ses petits gémissements lorsque mes mains caressèrent ses côtes.

Lorsqu'il se redressa, cassant le baiser, je sentis de la salive couler du coin de ma bouche, j'haletais comme une bête et ne pouvais détacher mon regard de ce bel adonis qui me souriait. Ses mains s'activèrent et pétrirent amoureusement mes pectoraux avant de glisser sur mes biceps afin de les sentir. Mon membre douloureux frottait de façon sadique contre son postérieur gonflé et ferme, et son regard gourmand était une invitation que j'avais du mal à refuser.

- Grimm… Je suis tout à toi, n'hésite pas à aller plus bas… souffla-t-il en attrapant mes mains qu'il fit glisser plus bas.

Quittant les hanches bien taillées, mes doigts tâtèrent la chair tentatrice de ses fesses, je sentais sous ma peau la forme ronde et la douceur de son corps. Me forçant à le caresser, je serrai les dents à mesure qu'une envie féroce grandissait en moi. Sans vraiment le vouloir, mes doigts s'enfoncèrent dans sa chair, lui arrachant un puissant soupir de bien-être. En se cambrant de plaisir, il força mon membre rigide et affamé à s'enfoncer en partie entre ses fesses, suivant la forme de sa raie.

- Oh oui… Oui… Je veux le faire… Je te veux si fort que je vais devenir fou… grogna-t-il, incapable de contenir plus longtemps son envie.

Trémoussant et remuant son derrière contre mon membre habillé de sa coiffe en plastique, il s'amusa à me branler de plus en plus vite, ses soupirs étaient si bon à entendre que je sentis une sorte d'animal rugir en moi. Plus il me tentait et plus j'avais envie de lui. Cela en devient presque insupportable, si bien que je tentai de le repousser en l'attrapant par les hanches, mais cela ne fit que l'exciter d'avantage.

Il prit à nouveau mes mains pour les faire glisser le long de son corps qui ondulait, mais cette fois, il les plaça sur ses belles fesses rondes et me fit comprendre qu'il voulait que je le prépare. Hypnotisé par ce démon de luxure, je m'exécutai lentement et bien malgré moi. D'une main, je collai son bassin contre moi et l'immobilisai et de l'autre, je titillai son anneau de chair. Lorsque mon index appuya sur son entrée afin de le pénétrer, je sentis sa respiration s'accélérer sur mon torse, son souffle chaud caressant ma poitrine.

- Attend ! Je… J'ai oublié ça, s'exclama-t-il en se relevant pour attraper une bouteille de lubrifiant.

Récupérant un peu de gel entre ses doigts, il en glissa sur son derrière en gémissant, avant d'en étaler une bonne quantité sur ma verge. Ses doigts l'astiquant avec ferveur, je ne peux retenir des grognements de plaisir en sentant chaque va-et-vient entre le gland palpitant et la base de mon membre. Reprenant ensuite place sur mon torse humide de sueur, il guida ma main vers son entrée et me souffla de le faire gémir. Incapable de refuser une telle invitation, je glissai mon doigt dans sa chaude entrée qui se contracta immédiatement en sentant l'intrusion.

- Ichi… Arrêtons-nous là, ça ne sert à rien, tu es trop… serré pour moi.

- Continue… souffla-t-il en mordillant mon cou.

Fermant les yeux comme pour nier ce que je faisais, je poussai mon doigt plus loin en lui. A mesure que mon index pénétrait en lui, je sentais sa chair se resserrer et ses doigts s'enfoncer douloureusement dans mes épaules, griffant ma peau. Une fois mon doigt largement en lui, je me stoppai et lui laissai le temps de reprendre sa respiration. Peu à peu, la pression se relâcha autour de mon index, qui entama alors de petits mouvements de va-et-vient, frottant doucement contre l'intérieur du lycéen.

Honteux de faire ça, je me dégoutais de continuer malgré tout, sous les injonctions suppliantes et excitées de ma victime. Son souffle saccadé par le plaisir susurrait à mon oreille les gémissements les plus excitants que j'aie eus l'occasion d'entendre dans ma vie. Pourtant, je ne étais ni puceau, ni innocent au point de ne pas avoir vu plusieurs films érotiques. Mais Ichigo possédait une voix si sensuelle et envoûtante qu'elle me donnait presque envie de jouir en l'entendant.

Enfonçant mon doigt de plus en plus facilement en lui, je tentai de trouver sa prostate. Soudain, son corps fut pris d'un violent spasme qui le fit se cambrer contre moi, m'indiquant que j'avais atteint le fameux point. Se redressant un peu pour prendre la petite bouteille de lubrifiant, Ichigo en étala de nouveau sur son derrière et en couvrit mes doigts, m'indiquant qu'il en voulait plus d'un regard rempli de sous-entendus.

Sans attendre, mon index retourna se loger en lui, rapidement suivi par un second doigt. Cette nouvelle intrusion arrache au rouquin un gémissement rauque qui me fit frémir d'excitation. Jamais je n'avais eu aussi envie de quelqu'un avant lui. Le désir qui bourdonnait au fond de moi, qui grondait et remuait comme un animal en cage, semblait prêt à bondir sur le pauvre lycéen qui ne cessait de le tenter.

Quand un troisième doigt pénétra en lui pour le préparer, Ichigo se pencha sur mon visage et m'embrassa avidement. Son bassin ne cessait de faire des va-et-vient de plus en plus rapides contre mes abdos et je pouvais sentir son jeune sexe caresser mes muscles. De ma main libre, je branlai avec précaution son membre humide de precum, et cela sembla énormément lui plaire à en juger par le passage dans les aigus de ses couinements à moitié étouffés par le baiser.

Son corps fut alors pris de tremblements de plus en plus violents. Son postérieur était agité de spasmes qui révélaient un plaisir énorme, il ne retenait plus aucun cri et c'est dans un jappement incontrôlé qu'Ichigo jouit entre mes doigts. Son premier jet, le plus puissant, traversa mon torse pour s'écraser sur mes lèvres et ma poitrine. Le visage haletant et rouge d'excitation, il se jeta sur les traces blanches et commença à les lécher avec joie. Sous mon regard éberlué, il avala sa propre semence avant de m'en offrir d'un baiser des plus obscènes mais aussi des plus excitants.

- Gr… Grimm… Je la veux… maintenant… gémit-il en se redressant après avoir cassé le baiser.

Les cuisses tremblante, il se redressa en se cambrant un peu avant d'attraper ma verge qui n'avait pas perdu de sa vigueur, voire même qui en avait gagné. Après l'avoir branlée doucement pour en tester la rigidité, il se pencha pour la placer face à son intimité que mes doigts avaient quittée. Lorsque je sentis son anneau de chair se presser contre mon gland, je ne pus m'empêcher de me crisper.

- Attend ! Pas ça… Tu vas le regretter… Il ne faut pas, tentai-je en désespoir de cause.

- Grimm, tu fais chier, si tu ne le voulais pas autant que moi, tu m'aurais déjà repoussé ! répliqua-t-il en pressant sur mon membre.

Forçant un peu, mon gland finit par s'engouffrer en lui et je sentis sa chaleur et son étroitesse m'accueillir d'un seul coup. Il s'étrangla en me sentant en lui alors que je serrai les dents pour me contenir. Incapable de réagir, je sentais ses muscles se crisper de plus en plus autour de moi, ce n'était pas ma première fois, mais c'était sûrement la première fois que je sentais quelqu'un d'aussi étroit lorsque je le pénétrais.

Sans se laisser décourager, Ichigo entama de nouveaux va-et-vient visiblement douloureux pour lui au vu de son visage crispé. Attrapant la bouteille de lubrifiant, j'en ajoutai un peu autour de son entrée et le long de ma verge. J'observai alors son visage déformé par la douleur et je m'étonnai de trouver cela divinement beau. Au fond de moi, j'avais une envie presque pressante de lui faire du mal, de le prendre sans attendre et le faire hurler entre mes bras.

Calmement, je posai mes mains sur ses hanches pour reprendre le contrôle et ralentissant volontairement ses mouvements, je lui soufflai de se détendre. Peu à peu, ses muscles se relâchèrent et je m'enfonçai un peu plus en lui, savourant sa chaleur avec un plaisir presque malsain. Son étroitesse me surprenait au point de m'exciter, je voulais voir jusqu'à quand celle-ci pouvait rester avec moi, avant de se déchirer d'un seul coup. Flattant ses cuisses, je le fis m'accepter de plus en plus en lui et ses soupirs montrèrent que sa douleur s'était muée en plaisir.

- Ichi, tu es vraiment… vraiment serré…

- Oh… Grimm c'est trop bon… Tu es tellement… énorme… murmura-t-il en larmes.

- Oui, ça j'étais au courant, grognai-je sentant les muscles de son postérieur se contracter. Arrête ! Ne force pas, c'est… trop…

Relâchant un peu la pression de ses fesses, il se cambra en avant au-dessus de moi et se balança d'avant en arrière. Mes mains glissèrent alors le long de son dos et se positionnèrent sur le haut de son postérieur, à la base de ses hanches, pour le caler et suivre ses mouvements. La chaleur de son intérieur était telle que je ne pouvais résister au plaisir qui me traversait, je ne pouvais retenir mes grognements de plaisir en le pénétrant alors que j'avais à peine la moitié de mon membre en lui.

Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je le forçai à accélérer le rythme, mes mains le poussant à accentuer les balancements. Les sensations qui me submergeaient étaient telles que je perdais de plus en plus le contrôle de moi-même. Agrippant fermement l'une des cuisses de ma victime d'une main et de l'autre son cou, je plaquai le rouquin contre mon torse en enfonçant sauvagement ma verge en lui, étouffant son hurlement de douleur par mes lèvres avides. Ses ongles me griffèrent pour me repousser, son regard était paniqué et ses muscles tendus. Je savais que je lui faisais mal et pourtant, je prenais mon pied à le voir souffrir.

Comme s'il avait compris mon désir, le jeune lycéen écarta un peu plus les jambes pour rendre sa position moins douloureuse et plus confortable. L'enlaçant fermement, je répétai mes amples coups de rein, m'enfonçant assez profondément en lui. Plus je le sentais sa chaleur et son étroitesse autour de moi, plus je le désirais et plus je voulais le sentir contre moi. Pétrissant d'une main dominatrice son postérieur déjà bien demandé, je sentis que j'allais passer le point de non-retour. Ses cris augmentèrent en intensité, et cela ne fit qu'attiser mon envie. Il devait souffrir le martyre mais je n'en avais que faire, je suivais égoïstement mes désirs.

Son corps bouillant de désir ondulait et tremblait contre moi, je savourai son corps si vif et innocent en enchaînant les baisers. Soudain, alors que j'allais une nouvelle fois le faire gémir de plaisir en le caressant, il me repoussa et me plaqua plus fermement contre le matelas. Resserrant les cuisses pour renforcer la résistance de son corps à la pénétration, il reprit le contrôle de l'échange et le rythme des pénétrations en remuant son postérieur. Accélérant bien trop vite, je sentis un incontrôlable feu grandir en moi à mesure qu'il se cambrait.

- Ah… Aah… Grimm ! Tu… C'est géant !

- Ah ! Doucement… Je vais… C'est trop rapide… grognai-je en tentant de lui attraper les hanches.

En plus d'aller de plus en plus vite, j'avais le sentiment qu'il se resserrait encore autour de mon membre, accentuant mon plaisir et ma venue. Dans un puissant rugissement, je jouis en lui, remplissant d'un coup le préservatif qui m'emprisonnait. Mes mains se crispèrent autour de ses hanches que je plaquai contre moi. Hoquetant de plaisir pendant la dizaine de jets que je relâchai, je l'écoutai gémir en réponse. Lorsqu'il s'affala finalement sur moi et que je retirai mes mains, je vis de larges griffures décorer sa peau, longues marques de mon orgasme.

Reprenant lentement ma respiration, j'essuyai la sueur qui perlait sur mon visage et posai une main apaisante sur la nuque d'Ichigo. Je regrettais mon geste et de m'être laissé emporter, mais au fond de moi, le bonheur d'être son premier me réjouissait au plus haut point. Lentement, je me retirai peu à peu de son intimité.

- Non… Pas… encore… gémit-il lorsque mon gland s'apprêta à sortir.

Sans l'écouter, je me retirai dans un léger pop avant de le repousser sur le lit. M'asseyant sur le bord, je soupirai en lorgnant sur ma verge épaisse et droite comme un i, et ce, malgré un orgasme plutôt bon. Retirant le préservatif qui débordait, je me levai et allai le jeter dans les toilettes. Retournant vers le lit, je me rassis à côté du lycéen qui semblait bouder.

- Ichi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Pourquoi tu as arrêté…

- C'est ta première fois, il ne faut pas aller trop loin au début, surtout lorsque ton partenaire est… bien membré… toussotai-je en détournant le regard.

- Mais moi… Je le veux… souffla-t-il en grimpant sur mes cuisses. J'attends ça depuis un moment, Grimm, je veux que tu me prennes à m'en faire regretter de t'avoir poussé à le faire.

Sans le repousser, j'écoutai sa voix si suave qui me séduisait et me tentait. Je savais pertinemment que son derrière devait le faire souffrir, pourtant il bougeait sans problème, caressant mes cuisses avec envie. Toujours assis sur le bord du lit, je le laissai me monter dessus et s'asseoir contre mon membre, ma verge frottant contre son entrée encore dilatée. Acceptant son baiser passionné, je le serrai contre moi sans réfléchir.

Dans un grognement sourd, j'exprimai mon contentement en sentant ses cuisses s'écarter, permettant à mon membre de glisser entre ses fesses tremblantes. En gémissant, il se cambra et se balança d'avant en arrière pour mimer l'acte contre ma verge. Attrapant son moelleux derrière, je le pelotai sans honte avant d'entrer à nouveau mon doigt en lui. Surpris de l'intrusion, il mordit violemment ma lèvre, y faisant perler une goutte de sang qu'il lécha avec envie.

Remuant doucement mon index en lui, je savourai avec délectation son étroitesse qui augmentait à mesure que je m'enfonçais en lui. Ses gémissements vibrants et sensuels emplirent de nouveau la pièce, attisant mon envie. Comme possédé, il se jeta sur moi pour m'embrasser goulûment, presque comme un animal. Son corps se plaqua contre le mien et je sentis sa virilité s'agiter contre mon torse. Agrippant ses hanches surexcitées, je le fis glisser contre moi pour le pousser à enrouler ses jambes autour de moi et caressai lentement ses reins.

- J'y vais, soufflai-je en écartant en douceur son postérieur pour y entrer.

En prévision, il inspira profondément et retint sa respiration au moment où mon gland se posa contre son entrée. L'embrassant avec passion, j'appuyai sur ses hanches et forçai un peu la pénétration. D'un coup, mon gland se fit aspirer en lui. Si j'avais pris du plaisir à le pénétrer avec le préservatif, ce n'était rien comparé à l'extraordinaire sensation que je ressentais en ce moment. Il était si chaud et si serré, je sentais encore plus son intimité se contracter autour de ma virilité. Sachant pertinemment que le faire sans protection était mauvais, je ne pouvais attendre plus longtemps pour le prendre.

En entendant sa plainte, je me retirai rapidement et attrapai le lubrifiant pour en recouvrir mon membre excité et son entrée. Reprenant place sur mes cuisses, il accepta à nouveau mon gland en lui, rapidement suivi par le haut de ma verge. Plus je pénétrais en lui et plus les muscles de son corps se contractaient autour de moi, aussi bien ceux de son postérieur que ses bras autour de mon cou.

L'enveloppant de façon protectrice et comme si je le couvais et voulais le rassurer, j'accompagnai ses va-et-vient, allant jusqu'à initier les pénétrations. Flattant ses hanches parfaites, je dévorai son cou sans cesser mes douces pénétrations. Je voulais le goûter et lui donner le plus de plaisir possible, ses râles de plus en plus forts agissants comme une drogue dont je ne pouvais déjà plus me passer. Ses fesses parfaites qui tenaient si bien dans mes mains étaient un pur délice et son étroitesse plus addictive que tous les sex-toy que j'avais pu essayer. J'étais déjà fou de lui.

Ne pouvant me contenir plus longtemps, je passai mes mains sous lui et le soulevai. Une fois debout, je l'enlaçai un peu plus fort et sentis ma verge entrer encore plus loin en lui. Lorsque je frottai de trop prêt sa prostate, son corps se tendit un peu plus et ses cuisses m'étouffèrent en se resserrant. Continuant malgré tous mes lents va-et-vient en lui, j'accélérai peu à peu mes coups de rein, profitant du moelleux de son fessier qui rebondissait contre mes cuisses.

Incapable de prononcer un seul mot intelligible, il me regardait d'un regard presque vitreux à cause du désir qui le consumait. Un poil sadique, je lui soufflai des mots doux à chaque pénétration pour l'exciter plus qu'il ne pouvait le supporter. Les rougeurs de son visage étaient si belles, il ressemblait à une petite fraise mûre qui n'attendait que d'être croquée. Sans plus attendre, je plongeai sur son cou et y enfonçai mes crocs au moment où je fis violement claquer mes cuisses sur son derrière.

Son amusant couinement excita la bête au fond de moi, je savais que je ne tiendrais pas longtemps si ça continuait, la bête que j'étais allait finir par le violer sans pitié. Mais la tentation de son corps était tellement forte que je me laissai tenter sans pouvoir dire non, je voulais le goûter entièrement, le posséder. Sentir l'étroit fourreau qu'il représentait se resserrer à chaque fois que je le pénétrais était un pur délice. Fermant les yeux, je frappai rapidement son postérieur de quelques coups plus puissants pour le sentir se crisper à chaque passage sur sa prostate.

- Ichi… C'est si bon d'être en toi, grognai-je, vaincu par les sensations.

- Je… Je viens… Je vais… exploser ! gémit-il en tremblant.

Continuant mes va-et-vient, indiffèrent aux griffures qui apparaissaient dans mon dos, je continuai de m'enfoncer en lui. Dans un râle indécent, il se répandit sur nos deux torses, mouillant ses abdos et les miens. Il haletait et pourtant, ne cessa ses gémissements de plaisir. Pour le soulager, je me retournai et l'allongeai sur le lit, moi au-dessus, sans jamais me retirer de sa chaude intimité.

Une fois qu'il me sembla bien installé, ses jambes toujours autour de mes hanches, je lui souris avant de reprendre mes va-et-vient en lui. Il avait perdu de son étroitesse et pourtant mes mouvements étaient toujours difficiles en lui, à croire qu'il possédait une résistance suffisante pour supporter ma soif de chair. J'essayais d'être le plus doux possible avec lui, mais il n'était que luxure et lui résister était impossible pour moi.

Mordant avec force dans son cou, je lui arrachai un cri de surprise et provoquai la contraction de ses muscles. Lorsqu'il se resserra autour de mon membre, je ne pus retenir un grognement de satisfaction, ce lycéen était parfait. Sans attendre, je lui attrapai les mains et les plaquai de chaque côté de son visage déformé par le plaisir. Nos mains s'enroulèrent l'une autour de l'autre, nos doigts se battirent et finirent par se mêler pour contenir les spasmes qui agitaient son corps si beau et si souple.

Déployant toute ma force, je le dominai sur le matelas, ma bouche léchait son cou, mes bras l'immobilisaient, mon bassin ne s'arrêtant pas pour l'abreuver de coups de rein plus torrides les uns que les autres. Je sentais ses jambes se resserrer de plus en plus fort autour de moi, le plaisir montait comme la température de nos corps, nos cris n'avaient plus rien d'humain. La jouissance consuma mon corps et je feulai de plaisir en me mordant les lèvres.

Sans le vouloir, j'accélérai de plus en plus mes pénétrations en lui, la cadence rythmée déraillant peu à peu pour devenir un acte bestial et chaotique. Ses râles saccadés m'envoûtaient et me poussaient à lui en arracher de plus beaux, son corps bouillant m'invitait à le dévorer tout entier. Incapable de résister à mes instincts bestiaux, je rugis presque en sentant une nouvelle fois sa jouissance gicler entre nos deux corps.

- Ichigo… Je peux plus tenir avec toi… gémis-je les yeux mi-clos.

_POV Ichigo (plus ou moins au même moment)_

*_Oh ! Par tous les dieux existants dans le monde et même ailleurs ! C'est tellement jouissif ! Je me sens mourir de bonheur, je ne fais qu'un avec lui, il est si doué, si puissant, si chaud en moi ! Je n'arrive même pas à penser correctement tellement je prends mon pied à vivre mon fantasme ! Jamais je n'aurais cru pouvoir aller si loin aujourd'hui._*

Je sentis ses puissantes mains écarter mes bras, il m'asservissait complétement à lui, sa bouche qui fouinait dans mon cou me faisait jouir à elle-seule avec de telles stimulations. J'avais juste assez de force pour respirer et gémir, mes doigts serraient le plus fort possible ses larges paumes, je devenais fou. J'aurais pu mourir dans l'instant, cela n'avait plus d'importance, j'avais joui plus de 5 fois sans jamais m'être touché un seul instant, mon fantasme s'était réalisé. J'étais comblé.

Lorsqu'il me relâcha, j'expirai et mon corps se tendit, je sentis sa verge s'enfoncer profondément en moi, frottant avec précision ma prostate, m'arrachant un cri de plaisir. Lorsque mon dos retomba sur le matelas, mes mains se perdirent dans les draps, tentant de contenir ma jouissance comme je le pouvais. Son intense regard bleu me transperçait et m'excitait, je sentais ses yeux caresser ma peau avec délicatesse, ses pupilles léchaient chaque centimètre de mon corps pour me rendre encore plus accro à lui.

- Nyaaaa ! hurla alors une masse noire qui s'écrasa sur mon ventre, me faisant sursauter.

Grimmjow, qui me pilonnait sans ménagement, se figea de surprise lui aussi, je sentis son membre s'arrêter en moi. Je mesurai alors véritablement son ampleur tandis qu'il ne bougeait plus.

- Grimm… Continue… soufflai-je en haletant.

- Non… Je peux pas…

Sans s'expliquer, il se retira d'un coup me laissant une sensation de vide tellement frustrante que j'en froissai les draps.

- Pantera voyons, tu ne dois pas voir ça, t'es encore petit… ronchonna-t-il en soulevant la boule de poils et en s'éloignant du lit.

- Nya ! couina le chaton en s'agitant, pendu par la peau du cou.

- Rahlala, quelle éducation… grogna le grand fauve en levant les yeux au ciel.

Déboussolé, je le regardai donc partir vers la cuisine en tenue d'Adam, m'offrant la sublime vue de son postérieur musclé et luisant de sueur. En remontant mon regard, je captai rapidement celui du chaton noir, maintenant posé sur l'épaule de son maître, qui semblait me lancer un regard moqueur en agitant sa petite queue touffue. Serrant le poing, je ne pus retenir un cri de frustration que j'étouffai dans un coussin à côté de moi. L'odeur qui s'en dégageait enflamma mon corps et une envie animale déchira ma peau.

Mes doigts tremblants par le manque serrèrent les draps pendant que de longs gémissements douloureux s'échappaient de ma bouche. Je jurai sur toutes les personnes existantes dans ce monde qu'un jour j'écorcherais ce matou, vif de préférence ! Je le ferai souffrir, plus de bonté envers les animaux, c'en était fini avec lui ! J'en ferai des moufles, des chaussettes ou que sais-je encore, mais il payera !

Me retournant vers la cuisine, où Grimmjow s'était arrêté, je le vis se pencher, toujours nu et le chaton sur l'épaule, vers les coupelles de celui-ci pour les remplir. Dès que les premières croquettes tombèrent dans le petit bol, le félin se laissa choir sur le sol s'approcha de son repas. Tel un chasseur miniature, il se jeta dessus tandis Grimmjow changeait l'eau de l'autre récipient. Une fois ce rituel terminé, je pu enrager tout mon saoul de voir ce matou obtenir plus d'attention que moi.

Quel gentil petit bonhomme, mon Pantera ! Et c'est le mien, sifflota l'homme à la crinière bleu d'un air gaga en caressant le félin qui mangeait sans s'en soucier.

Serrant les dents de dépit, je plongeai mon visage dans le coussin et en inspirai l'odeur, qui me transporta à nouveau vers mes fantasmes et réveilla ma frustration. Mon poing rageur frappa le matelas pendant je me retournais vers le mur.

* * *

_**Voilà !**_

_**Non, inutile de me hurler dessus parce que je finis ce « chapitre » comme ça ! Oui bien sûr qu'il y aura une suite… Et oui, comme je m'amuse comme un fou à agir en la personne de Pantera-kun, je ne compte pas arrêter d'embêter Papa-Grimmjow !**_

_**Je plains Ichigo, car dans un sens c'est un calvaire pour lui que je sois l'auteur, il va en baver pour notre plus grand plaisir. Grimmjow est étrangement mignon en étudiant « innocent ». Que vais-je donc faire pour la suite… Rester dans la veine des caractères opposés ? Ou bien les choses vont reprendre leur place ? Un prédateur ne pouvant feindre l'innocence trop longtemps…**_

_**Nous verrons bien !**_

_**PS : Un merci énorme à ma pauvre Gwalis qui souffre avec mes fautes et phrases sans queue ni tête que je ne comprends parfois pas moi-même !**_

_**PS2 : Et bien sûr, un autre grand merci à toutes les personnes qui prennent le temps de review ! Ça fait toujours sourire !**_


End file.
